sailor moon la historia continua
by lakishi
Summary: pasan 3 meses desde la ultima batalla como sailors scouts, vuelven a sus vidas normales como cualquier chica, pero sus vidas se ven denuevo interrumpidas por una nueva amenaza
1. Chapter 1

"Sailor moon"

Opening:

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreir así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor sere con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dara la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo 1

En una mañana tranquila de verano cuando suena el despertador indicando que eran las 8:30 AM sonaba y sonaba cuando serena lo tomaba ve la hora y grita

-¡ahhhhh! Voy a llegar tarde a clases, luna por que no me despertaste no ves ahora no llegare a tiempo

- trate de despertarte serena pero sabes que despertarte es como 100 puntos en matematicas

- ¡oye! luna no seas así, ¡ahhh! Es tarde chao luna

Serena bajo corriendo la escaleras se acerco la mesa la mama la mira y dice

-¡¿serena todavía no te vas?! Lo siento hija se me olvido despertarte

Serena tomando unas tostadas dij

-adiós papa y adió mama

Ella sale de su casa se dirige hacia a preparatoria cuando no se da cuenta y choca con Mina, las

dos cayeron al suelo, se miran y Mina le dice

-¿tu también vas tarde o no?

- si me quede dormida de nuevo

Tocaron las campanas de la preparatoria las dos se levantaron y dijeron

-Mejor ¡corramos!

Mientras tanto la profesora tomando la lista

-Kamiya

- presente

- Higurashi

-pesente

Ellas entraron de rodillas se pusieron en sus asientos sigilosamente asta que Serena se pego en la cabeza la profesora la miro y las echo del salón y Mina dijo

-Bien hecho Serena con una cara de enojo y a las vez burlándose

Paso las clases tocaron la campana para el recreo y se reunieron todas de tras de las salas debajo de un árbol a almorzar y rugiéndole el estomago Serena dijo

-¡se me olvido mi almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre! ¿ Lita me quieres darme un poco de eso

- si claro, con una sonrisa en la cara

Rei intervino y dijo

-serena siempre se te olvida el almuerzo eso te pasa por ser tan holgazana, con un tono de burla

- ¡eso no es cierto! ,

-claro que lo es

- que no

-que si

-que no

Se sacaban la lengua mutuamente saliendo rayos de sus ojos, Mina intervino y dijo

-chicas que van hacer en este verano solo quedan tres días de clases

Lita dijo

-yo me quedare en mi casa cocinando nuevos platillos, viendo televisión, conocer chicos, ir a la playa

Rei dijo

-Conocer chicos guapos

Amy dijo

-tomare clases de verano

Todas aun mismo tiempo dijeron

-¡Amy!

Serena dijo:

-tienes que aprovechar el verano como yo, con un tono de presumiendo

Rei intervino diciendo

-holgazaneando

-¡no! Como fastidias Rei bueno en que estaba así yo pasare el día durmiendo hasta tarde, ir al cine con Darien , ir a la playa con Darien y pasar mucho tiempo con Darien

Mina dijo

-yo este verano me iré de viaje a Inglaterra así que no estaré por un largo tiempo

Y todas dijeron

-¿y por que?

- porque mis padres quieren ir a Inglaterra a pasar las vacaciones con mi abuela

- ¿y cuando te vas? Todas dijeron con un tono de pena

- me voy en tres días mas

Sonaron las campanas era hora de entrar a los salones de clases. Paso el tiempo y todos salian de clases Serena sale y se dirige a los juegos de Andrew vio aun chico de gafas oscuras que hablaba con Andrew , salió corriendo abrazarlo creyendo que era Darien y dijo

-¡ Darien! Abrazándolo fuertemente

-quien eres tu niña, sacándose las gafas y con tono de burla

Serena se quedo muda al ver el parecido con darien tenia sus mismos rasgos, el mismo color de pelo lo único que lo diferenciaba eran su color de ojos en los tenia verdes con las gafas eran los mismos al ver andriu que se quedo muda intervino diciendo

-¿serena que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a los juegos?

- la conoces Andrew

- si es la novia de mi mejor amigo de Darien de quien estábamos hablando

- oye niña no estás bastante grandecita para jugar a los video juegos con tono burlesco

- que te importa sacándole la lengua

- se nota que todavía no maduras pobre de tu novio que tiene que soportar a una inmadura como tu, riéndose

-bueno es cosa del no te importa ¿no es verdad papanatas? Con un tono enojado y a la vez burlesco

- papanatas que me haces reir aaa bueno Andrew me tengo que ir adiós y adiós torpe con un tono de burla

Mientras el se iba ella le grito

-no me llamo torpe me llamo serena

Y de lo lejos le dijo

-bueno adiós torpe fue un gusto a verte conocido con tono de burla

Serena se enojo tanto que le salía humo andrew le pregunto si iba a jugar pero serena dijo con un tono de enojo

-no gracias se me quitaron las ganas con ese pesado mejor me ire a casa a estudiar las materias bueno adiós andrew

Serena se fue caminando hacia su casa se detuvo pensando y dijo

-¿Por qué habre dicho eso? Si cuando llegue a casa me quedare dormida tratando de estudiar quisas me pondré a leer unas revistas jskajskajskajskajskaj

Se empezó a reír , empezó a caminar .

Llego a su casa saludo a sus padres y a sami subió hasta su habitación llamo a luna y dijo

-luna hoy fue un gran día excepto por ese chico que me tope lo estraño que era idéntico a darien excepto por sus ojos eran de color verdes

- que raro pero entonces era un chico guapo serena no es cierto con un tono de para pillarla

- si era un chico muy guapo

- a ja te pille serena te gusto ese chico

- ¡no! yo solo tengo ojos para mi darien con un tono enamorada

Serena se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormida.

3 dias después todas estaban en el aeropuerto de tokyo despidiéndose de mina ya habían terminado las clases todas estaban muy triste porque no iban a pasar el verano con mina . sono el ultimo timbre de salida del vuelo de mina, mina se despidió y dijo

-bueno adiós chicas que estén bien cualquier cosa me llaman

Todas aun mismos tiempos

- adiós mina que te vaya bien

Mina se iba alejándose entro en la cabina paso un rato el vuelo despego y todas despidiéndose con señas a mina pero mientras tanto se escucho un grito detrás de las chicas y dijo

-¡serena!

Serena y las chicas se dan vuelta serena pone una cara de alegría sale corriendo hacia sus brazos y dijo

-¡darien! , abrasándolo con un tono de alegría

Darien la miraba tiernamente ella se sonrojo ,el le tomo la mejilla tiernamente ella se puso de puntilla y se besaron tiernamente todas atrás observan la esa mas dulce que han visto. Y darien dijo

-que haces aquí se supone que era una sorpresa que llagaba hoy con un tono de dulzura

-si lo que pasa es que vinimos a despedir a mina que se fue a Inglaterra por eso vinimos jamás me imagine que te encontraría mi querido darien, con un tono de alegría

Rei intervino diciendo

-bueno tortolitos no será mejor irnos y volver a casa

Todas se marcharon a sus casas. Luna estaba durmiendo cuando le llega un llamado luna sale corriendo a los juegos entro dio la clave y hablo con Artemis que se encontraba en Inglaterra y dijo

-¡luna! Un nuevo enemigo se acerca a la tierra

- ¡de que estás hablando Artemis no puede ser todo ser maligno fue destruido desde que sailor galaxia a pareció! , con un tono de exaltación

- lose pero mis radares no fallan algo se acerca desde el espacio a la tierra

-¡¿que podrá ser?!

- no lo sé luna esta alerta por que quizás comience una nueva guerra arbierteles a las chicas porque puede que tengan que ser de nuevo las sailor scouts

-está bien Artemis lo hare

Luna salió corriendo llego a la casa de serena se durmió y al día siguiente invoco a una reunión a todas las sailor scouts todas llegaron haya excepto mina que se encontraban fuera del país. Luna les conto todo y serena con un tono de nerviosismo y a la vez de despreocupada dijo

-no hay que preocuparse por tonteras nada va a pasar no es cierto chicas

Todas la quedaron mirando con una cara de preocupación por la situación serena las miro y con una risa nerviosa dijo

-bueno puede que sea cierto

Serena miro la hora se alarmo salió corriendo fuera del templo y dijo

-adiós chicas me tengo que ir voy atrasada a mi cita con darien

Luna dijo

- ¡espera serena no te vayas!

Serena se alejaba y luna dijo

-Cuando va a madurar esta niña, con una gotita en su rostro

Mientras darien estaba sentado en el parque esperando cuando ve que viene corriendo a lo lejos serena, llega y dice

-lo siento por llegar tarde, con un tono agitado

- no te preocupes no importa ahora ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- al cine con un tono de alegría

Y de la nada sale la gente corriendo y gritando del parque, se ve a lo lejos un ser de forma de árbol mesclado con tierra que aterrorizaba a la gente robándoles las almas el monstruo se acercaba a ellos y darien dijo

-¡serena¡ con un tono de confianza

- ¡si! Eterna sailor moon transformación

Se transformo y dijo

-Feo ser como se te ocurre interrumpir a una chica en medio de una cita eso jamás te lo perdonare yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justica soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

Empezó la batalla el monstro le tiraba horribles ataque serena corría esquivándolos diciendo

-¡ahhh por qué me pasa esto a mí!

De la nada sale una rosa roja que daña al monstro era tuxedo mask y dijo

-Como se te ocurre lastimar a una bella y frágil dama

El monstro se levanta y golpe a tuxido que choca contra los arboles el monstro se acerca a serena la toma del cuello la empieza a ahorcar tuxedo trata de impedir pero el monstro lo atrapa con sus raíces ya no había esperanza iban a matar a sailor moon pero de la nada sale una rosa dorada que elimina las raíces que tenían atrapado a tuxedo mask ,sailor moon vio esa roza y a un hombre arriba de un árbol con un traje blanco y una antifaces ,el monstro fue dañado suelta a serena cae al piso llegan las demás sailor scouts a salvarlos y se escucha

-rapsodia acuática de mercurio

- grito mortal

Las demás sailor scaut a parecen para salvarlos sailor Júpiter toma a serena, serena la mira y dice

-sailor Júpiter con un tono de dolor y se desmaya

El monstro aun seguía a allí y todas dijeron

-Nuestros ataques no funcionan ahora que vamos hacer

Un momento de tención no sabían que hacer el monstro las atacaba

continuara…

Ending :

¿Adonde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahi y  
Miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta asia y  
Confusion tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un monton  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me senti como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de jassica Toledo )

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreir así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor sere con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dara la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Las chicas salen de vacaciones de verano, Mina se tuvo que ir al extranjero las demás se quedan en tokyo. Luna en la noche que se fue Mina suena la alerta luna se dirige a los videojuegos y se comunica con Artemis que le advierte que hay una nueva amenaza , y debe avisarles a las chicas que tendrán que cumplir una nueva misión como sailor scout .

Cuando Serena y Darien se encuentran en una cita, el parque se ve atacado por un ser desconocido. Serena se transforma, tratan de combatir pero sus ataques no tienen efecto el monstruo atrapa a Darien, se dirige a Serena la toma del cuello la trata de ahorcar todo estaba perdido pero una rosa dorada de la nada sale y salva tuxido y a serena las demás sailor scouts llegan ayudar pero se dan cuenta de que sus ataques no funcionan.

Ahora que van hacer las sailor scauts véalo en este nuevo capítulo de sailor moon la historia continua

Capitulo 2

-Nuestros ataques no funcionan ahora que vamos hacer

Un momento de tensión no sabían que hacer el monstruo las atacaba

El monstro les tiro un ataque todas cayeron, el monstruo seguía atacando el parque cuando se escucha

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

- ¡hoz del silencio!

Eran nada menos las sailors scouts Neptune , uranus y Saturn, sailor Neptune dijo:

-¡levantense! sailor scouts!, dando girando su cabeza hacia ellas con una sonrisa de confianza

Sailor uranus dijo:

-no pensé que eran tan débiles, con la misma sonrisa que Neptuno

Sailor saturn dijo:

-¡tenemos que atacarla todas juntas!

Todas se levanta hacen una señal y dicen

-sailor mercury ¡rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

-sailor mars ¡centella flamiante de marte!

-sailor jupiter ¡ataque de hojas roble de jupiter!

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡grito mortal!

-¡hoz del silencio!

-¡por el poder del cristal de la luna y la tierra!

Los ataque se dirigían al monstruo y finalmente lo destruyen , de el sale una extraña hoja que Haruka la toma, la examina y la guarda en su bolsillo.

Las chicas se reúnen en el templo y hablan de lo sucedido Michiru dice:

-nuevos enemigos están atacando a la tierra de quien se tratara esta vez no sabemos nada, con un tono de preocupación y de pregunta

Haruka interviene y dice

-pero lo que si sabemos es que son demasiado poderosos con un tono de confianza

Luna dice

-¿alguna se percato de otra cosa?

Serena pensaba sobre aquel hombre que estaba en el árbol y lanzo esa rosa dorada que la salvo, pero entre ella decía que podría haber sido una ilusión , que no fuera verdad lo que vio en ese momento su mente podría haberselo imaginado, entonces Serena se quedo callada no dijo nada. Salta Haruka y dice

-yo encontré esto cuando el monstruo fue destruido, sacando de su bolsillo la hoja

Luna lo examina y dice

-se lo mandare a Artemis para que lo examine

Rei interviene

-¡¿tendremos que avisarle a esto a mina y a Artemis?!

Lita dice

-nos hace falta mina tendremos que pedirle que vuelva

Amy dice

-se nos hizo muy difícil derrotar al ser sin ella necesitamos a todas las sailor scouts junta

Hotaru dice

-nuestros poderes por separadas son débiles pero juntas somos muy fuerte

Con un tono de animo para animarlas ya que todas estaban desanimadas por lo sucedido, Haruka y Michiru se marchan Serena quere intervenir que se fueran pero Setsuna lo impide y dice

-es mejor que dejes las cosas asi ya sabes como son son grandes aliadas pero les gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, con una sonrisa en la cara

Serena dice

-si tienes razón, con un tono de confianza

Hotaru dice

-vamos Setsuna vamos a casa

- esta bien vamos adiós chicas, con una sonrisa

Hotaru dice

-adios, con una sonrisa

Todas

-adios , con una sonrisa

Amy dice

- yo me tengo que ir chicas a estudiar para la escuela de verano lo siento por no poder quedarme mas rato adiós

Lita, Rei y Serena dicen

-adios

Lita mira la hora y grita diciendo

-¡llegare tarde a mi trabajo!

Rei le pregunta

-¿trabajas?

-si en un trabajo de camarera en un café es un trabajo de medio tiempo ¡ahhh estoy muy atrasada adiós me voy!,

Serena dice con un bostezo en la cara

-creo que me ire a casa a dormir

Rei dice

-como siempre holgazaneando

-¡no! Es que la batalla me dejo muy cansada , Serena molesta se marcho diciendo

¡Adiós!

-¡adios!

Serena llego a su casa saludo a su mama se fue a su habitación se recuesta en su cama pensando en aquel momento cuando vio a ese hombre de traje blanco se preguntaba ¿ si era una ilusión? , ¿ Habrá sido verdad?, ¿Quién era?,¿ por que su parecido con tuxido mask? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza hasta cuando llega su mama y dice

-serena ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-nada con un tono cansada

-¡serena siempre holgazaneando! ¿Por qué no tomas un trabajo de verano?, con un tono de pregunta y a la vez ordenando

- no gracias, risa nerviosa

- serena no fue una pregunta es una orden busca un trabajo de verano, con un tono de enojo

Tomo a serena del brazo la llevo a la puerta de la calle y dijo

-¡Si no consigues un trabajo de verano no entras a mi casa!, la miro enojada mente y cerro la pùerta

Serena dice llorando

-¡mama! !mama! ¡dejame entrar! ¡esta también es mi casa!, gritando y llorando a la vez

La mama de serena se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo y riéndose y se decía asi misma

-esa era la única manera para que hiciera algo provechoso este verano, con un tono de burla maternal

Serena fue a buscar trabajo todo el dia pero en cada trabajo hacia algo mal, sele caian los platos, rompía cualquier cosa, se quedaba dormida, etc. Fue un dia agotador pero todavía no conseguía trabajo.

Serena fue caminando por las calles y llego a los videojuegos de Andrew entro y se echo en una mesa Andrew la ve y se acerca y le dice

-¡ hola serena!, Con gusto de haberla visto

-hola Andrew, con desanimo

-¿Qué te pasa serena?! por que ese animo!

- no es nada, con el mismo tono

-¡vamos esa carita no puede ser nada! ,Con un tono de tratando de animarla

- lo que pasa es que me echaron de mi casa hasta poder conseguir empleo pero ahora estado en todos los trabajos del mundo y en todos he fracasado y me han echado ya no se que hacer

Andrew se rie entra por una puerta después de unos minutos sale y dice

-¿serena no andabas buscando trabajo? Con una sonrisa en la cara

- si, toda desanimada

- ¡ya te consegui uno!

- ¡que enserio! Con un tono de alegría

- si que te parece ser mi remplazo este verano ya que yo e voy a Inglaterra quedan dos vacantes tu serias una de ellas pero ¿aceptas o no?

- ¡sii! Salta de alegría y abraza a Andrew

Mientras tanto abren la puerta y dice

-¡andrew! ¿no pensaba que era tu novia?

Andrew y serena se dan vuelta y Andrew dice

-¡Eliott! No no no es lo que piensas es la novia de mi amigo, con un tono de nerviosismo por la confusión

Serena dice

-¡tu! A con que te llamas eliott o no, con un tono de burla

- si aprendiste algo nuevo torpe, burlándose

- ¡no soy torpe!, sacándole la lengua

Adrew interviene diciendo

-¿a que vienes eliott?

- tu jefe me llamo no se por que, bueno pasare a ver a tu jefe

-si claro pasa

Se marcho dirigiéndose a la sala del jefe. Serena ya había conseguido trabajo le dio las gracias a Andrew y se fue a la casa de Darien a contarle todo pero en el camino apareció monstruo era un ser que tiraba poderosos ataque de aire. trata de atacar a Serena pero ella los esquiva y dice

-¡eterna sailor moon!

Se transforma y dice

-como se te ocurre atacar a gente inocente que no tiene la culpa por haberme arruinado este dia yo soy una sailor souts que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

El monstruo la atacaba Serena corria esquivando sus ataques y dijo

-¡por el poder del cristal de la luna y la tierra!

El ataque fallo, el montruo la ataca con sus poderes, Serena cae al piso ella no sabe que hacer

Serena lograra salir de esta o la vendrá a ayudar tuxido mask , vendrá ayudarlas sus amiga sailors o quizás…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adonde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahi ymiras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta asia y  
Confusion tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un monton  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me senti como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de jassica Toledo )

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreir así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor sere con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dara la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Los ataques de las sailor scouts no funcionaban no sabien que hacer. En su ayuda llegan las sailor scout neptun, uranus, saturn , las ayudan y juntas derrotan al monstruo.

Van al templo del abuelo de rei discuten sobre el nuevo enemigo y que necesitan a todas las sailor scout reunidas para la nueva batalla que se avecina. Serena conoce al chico misterioso con el que choco el otro dia se llamaba eliott , serena consigue trabajo de verano y de la alegría se dirije a la casa de darien en ese instante la ataca un ser de poderosos serena se transforma lanza sus ataques pero no funcionan. Serena estaba en peligro.

Capitulo 3

El monstruo la atacaba Serena corría esquivando sus ataques y dijo

-¡por el poder del cristal de la luna y la tierra!

El ataque fallo, el monstruo la ataca con sus poderes, Serena cae al piso ella no sabe que hacer

Mientras tanto Darien percibió que serena estaba en peligro fue en su ayuda cuando frente de el aparece un monstruo que lo ataca con poderosos ataques de tierra Darien se transforma en tuxido mask trata de atacar al monstruo tiene una larga batalla.

Mientras las demás sailor scout fueron ayudar a Serena las atacan otros dos monstruo estaban acorraladas, tenían que derrotar a los monstruos rápidamente para ir ayudar a Serena. Todos tenían problemas ahora quien iba ayudar a Serena

Mientras la batalla de Serena continuaba desde lo lejos cae una rosa dorada que hiere al monstruo y se escucha

- ¡destrucción de los espíritus!

Un rayo de luz llega al monstruo pulverizándolo saliendo de el una pluma. Serena observa lo sucedido se levanta y dice con tono de preocupación y duda si es que la persona o ser que la ayuda esta de su lado o de los enemigos

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡muéstrate! ¡quien eres! ¡¿estas de nuestro lado o eres enemigo?!

El joven le contesta diciendo

-por ahora no te podré contestar tus preguntas pero algún dia te las responderé todo a su tiempo Sailor Moon, con un tono de misterio y la mira con una sonrisa

Serena se queda mirándolo, el joven se va, y finalmente desaparece, en eso llegan Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y dicen:

-¿Quién era ese chico Serena?

-no lo se pero me ayudo y me salvo la vida, con tono de agradecimiento

Llega tuxido y dice

-¡Sailor Moon! , con tono de preocupación

Sailor moon sale corriendo y lo abraza diciendo

-mi querido tuxido mask aquí estoy

-me alegro que estes bien pensé que te perdería para siempre, abrazandola muy fuerte entre sus brazos y saliéndole una pequeña lagrima

Sailor moon lo mira, se para de puntilla, el la mira con ternura, ella se ruboriza se van a cercando y se besan

Pasan dos días después de la batalla Serena se iba a su trabajo cuando escucha una voz que le dice

-hola torpe, con una sonrisa en la cara

Serena se da vuelta y responde

-hola y no soy torpe cabeza hueca, sacándole la lengua

- wo ahora tengo nuevo nombre cabeza hueca mira torpe me llamo Eliott , presentándose con tono de burla

-si lo se y yo me llamo serena, también con tono de burla

Serena miro la hora vio que era demasiado tarde para el trabajo y dijo

-adiós me tengo que ir, salió corriendo y de los lejos escucho

- fue gusto torpe, burlándose

Serena llego a a su trabajo pasa todo el día llega Lita y las demás llegaron a verla y dicen todas al mismo tiempo:

-¡hola Serena!

-hola chicas como están

En ese instante entra Darien y dice.

-hola Serena y chicas, con una sonrisa

Serena sale corriendo lo abraza y le dice

-hola Darien

-¿cómo estás en tu nuevo trabajo serena?

Antes que serena contestara entra alguien por la puerta, serena lo mira y el dice

-¡hola torpe! Con tono de burla

El camina por la tienda se cruza con Darien se miran con una cara Eliot lo mira, darien lo mira con desconfianza, se preguntaba por que el parecido con el y dice

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!

Eliott sacándose las gafas dice

-me presento soy Eliott Hawkeye con una sonrisa, sarcástica en la cara

Todos se sorprendieron con el parecido que tenían con Darien. Eliott se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de serena

Lita y Rei dicen

-¿Serena quien ese chico tan guapo? , con los ojos de forma de corazón

-es una amigo de Andrew

Darien interviene diciendo:

-él era el conde Eliott de Inglaterra que me quería presentar Andrew pero no alcanzo

Rei, Lita y Darien. Se fueron del despacho sale Eliott y dice:

-te presento tu nuevo jefe torpe con un tono de burla y presumiendo

Serena dice

-¿y quién es?

-¡soy yo!, Riéndose

-por que me pasa esto a mi, con una cara desagrado

Después de eso paso una semana se empezaron a llevarse mejor Serena dice

-¡jefe jefecito! listo termine mis horas de trabajo me tengo que ir

- bueno puedes irte yo terminare de arreglar algo y me voy

-esta bien gracias

Serena se dirigía a la puerta cuando Eliot de la nada se dirige hacia ella, la toma y la aparta para esquivar un ataque de un monstruo. Serena le pregunto:

-¿Cómo supiste?

-¡no es hora de preguntar ve a esconderte!

Serena se fue a un lugar como dijo Eliott pero no a esconderse si no a transformarse y dice

-¡eterna Sailor moon!

Sailor moon cree que Eliott seguía allí, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí solo había un monstruo la empezó a tacar Sailor Moon dice:

-monstruo apestoso arruinaste mi descanso lo pagaras muy caro yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

El monstruo empezó a atacar, Serena esquivo los ataques. Un ataque le iba a llegar a ella cuando lanzan una rosa roja, Serena mira y dice:

-tuxido mask

Tuxido mask dice:

-Como se te ocurre monstruo atacar a personas inocentes lo pagaras

Los dos unen fuerzas lanzan sus ataques hieren al monstruo, el monstruo no moría hacían lo posible para derrotarlo el monstruo les lanzo un ataque los dos caen al piso y escuchan

-Sailor Mercury! rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-Sailor Mars ¡centella flameante de Marte!

-Sailor Jupiter ¡ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

Hieren al monstruo, se acercan donde Sailor Moon y tuxido mask se levantan y juntos derrotan al monstruo combinando sus ataques. Pero todos creen que ya termino, de la nada aparece un ser ultramente poderoso que los ataca todos caen al piso. Detrás del monstruo sale una mujer (de pelo café tomado con un tomate, ojos café y traía un traje de color amarillo).

Sailor Moon se levanta y dice

-¡¿quién eres tú?! Con tono de dolor por a ver recibido el ataque y vuelve a caer

Ella la mira con una sonrisa de maldad dice

-con que ustedes son los seres que están interfiriendo con los planes de nuestra reina, ¡¿tú debes ser Sailor Moon? o no! bueno Sailor Moon ¡muere!, pegando un grito:

Pero de la nada se escucha:

-Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

La mujer recibe el ataque y dice:

-¡Quien fue!

-yo sailor Venus

-pequeña Sailor Scout tu peor error fue aparecer ahora morirás

Pero de pronto se escuchan:

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡grito mortal!

-¡oz del silencio!

Todos los ataques iban dirigidos a ella le llegan se ve una gran explosión sale humo, el humo desaparece no se ve todas creyeron que la habían destruido. Las sailor scout neptune, Uranus, Saturn , Plut y Venus fueron ayudar a los demás que estaban heridos mientras se avanzaban para salir de allí se escucha

-bueno pensaba que eran más fuerte Sailors Scouts, con un tono de burla y una sonrisa en la cara, bueno sailor scouts ¡mueran! ¡Fisura!

Todas la Sailors Scout estaban en el piso, la tierra se partía en dos y se dirigía donde las Sailor y tuxido mask, ya no había esperanza iban a morir ahora que van hacer…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahi ymiras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta asia y  
Confusion tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un monton  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me senti como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?

Pero, incluso asi, por que...?


	4. Chapter 4

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo )

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Las sailors scout tuvieron una ardua batalla pero derrotaron el monstruo. Serena se entera que su nuevo jefe era el odioso de Eliott, estaban trabajando cuando Eliott toma a Serena en sus brazos y esquiva un ataque que iba dirigido al los juegos le dice a serena que se esconda. Serena se transforma en Sailor Moon aparece de nuevo donde se encontraba el monstruo pero Eliott no se encontraba allí, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.

Sailor Moon ataca al monstruo pero sus ataques solo le hacen daño no lo destruyen el monstruo la ataca llega Tuxido Mask al rescate pero no causa efecto, cuando de la nada llega Sailor Mars, Mercury y Jupiter finalmente derrotan al monstruo todas juntas cuando. Del humo sale una mujer con una extraño traje de color amarillo y las ataca cuando llega Sailor Venus y las demás Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut pero son atacada por un fuerte ataque de otro monstruo y caen al piso, todas estaban allí la mujer iba lanzar su ataque todas iban a morir.

Capitulo 4

Sailor Moon se levanta y dice

-¡¿quién eres tú?! Con tono de dolor por a ver recibido el ataque y vuelve a caer

Ella la mira con una sonrisa de maldad dice:

-con que ustedes son los seres que están interfiriendo con los planes de nuestra reina, ¡¿tú debes ser Sailor Moon? o no! bueno Sailor Moon ¡muere!, pegando un grito:

Pero de la nada se escucha:

-Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

La mujer recibe el ataque y dice:

-¡Quien fue!

-yo Sailor Venus

-pequeña Sailor Scout tu peor error fue aparecer ahora morirás

Pero de pronto se escuchan:

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡grito mortal!

-¡oz del silencio!

Todos los ataques iban dirigidos a ella le llegan se ve una gran explosión sale humo, el humo desaparece no se ve todas creyeron que la habían destruido. Las Sailor Scout Neptune, Uranus, Saturn , Plut y Venus fueron ayudar a los demás que estaban heridos mientras se avanzaban para salir de allí se escucha:

-bueno pensaba que eran más fuerte Sailors Scouts, con un tono de burla y una sonrisa en la cara, bueno sailor scouts ¡mueran! ¡Fisura!

Se escucha:

-¡campo de fuerza!

Un campo de fuerza cubre a todas las Sailors y a Tuxido Mask. La mujer dice:

-¡¿Quién eres?!

- yo soy el Dark Knight

-¿el Dark Knight ? ¡jaja no me hagas reír! , Con tono de ironia y burla, bueno me presento soy Erthys y controlo el poder de la tierra

-¡te destruiré y luego a tu reina!

- ¿a sí?, no me hagas reír entonces ataca ¡fisura!

-¡campo de fuerza!

-¡ja ataque de serpientes de tierra !

-entiende tus ataques no hacen efectos en mi campo de fuerza

- ¡no seas cobarde ven a pelear y deja de proteger esas Sailors Scouts!

-¡no lo hare los tengo que proteger ellos son la esperanza!

- ¡a si entonces muere!

De la nada a parece una voz y dice

-¡Erthys! vuelve no sigas

-pero amada reina déjeme destruirlo esta a punto de morir

-¡no! ¡obedéceme!

-está bien amada reina lo hare, te salvaste esta vez pero la próxima morirás Dark Knight

-como tu digas Erthys

Erthys desapareció entre la tierra. Todas las Sailors lo miraban, el se dio vuelta empezó ayudarlas a todas levanto a Sailor Moon con cuidado y ella dice:

-con que así te llamas Dark Knight

-si

Sailor Uranus interviene diciendo:

-nos vas a decir que haces aquí, o pelearemos

-no es necesario les explicare todo, Dark Knight explica:

- ustedes son la esperanza de la tierra. La reina que controla a todos esos monstruo se llama La Reina Blanca, quiere destruir la tierra y así poder encontrar el cristal de diamante que concede cualquier deseo así sería la más poderosa de la tierra superando el poder de los dioses

Sailor Uranus dice:

-un dios jaja no me hagas reír, con tono de ironía

Sailor Moon interviene y dice:

-¡¿pero quién eres tú, cuál es tu intención que haces aquí?! Y porque te pareces tanto a Tuxido Mask

-esas preguntas no te las podre responder todo a su tiempo Sailor Moon

Sailor Uranus interviene diciendo:

-entonces quieres que protejamos a la tierra de esos seres

-esos monstruos que los atacan se llaman oniwabanshu y si quieren no deben hacerlo

-¡no lo haremos es tu responsabilidad!

-no, te equivocas yo estoy aquí por otra cosa, con un tono de misterio

Sailor Mars interviene y dice:

-pero si te das cuenta nosotras no tenemos el poder suficiente para derrotarlos

-eso lo sé aún son muy débiles

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune intervienen diciendo:

-débiles ja no me hagas reír, dijo Sailor Uranus tomándolo del traje y amenazándolo con un puño

-entonces demuéstrame que son fuertes, dijo Dark Knight

-claro no tienes porque decírnoslo

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Uranus dice:

-ja lo pulverizamos, no que éramos débiles

Se escucha una voz diciendo:

-si aun son débiles

Sailors Uranus y Neptune dicen:

-¡que! No le hizo nada el ataque

Sailor Plut dice:

-yo lo intentare ¡grito mortal!

Sailor Saturn dice

-yo igual para que no nos llames débiles ¡oz del silencio!

Todo se veía con humo, el humo desaparece, no se ve nada y se escucha

-aun no lo logran

Y todas dicen:

-¡que!

Sailor Moon interviene y dice

¡ya paren! Por favor no peleen , con un tono de pena, él solo nos quiere ayudar no lo entienden

Sailor Uranus dice

-está bien solo voy a parar porque tu me lo pides

Dark Knight dice

-bueno vieron en que condiciones están ahora se tiene que fortalecer

Sailor Moon pregunta

-¿y cómo?

-tomen esto

Todas:

-¿y qué es?

- es una piedra del sol que les ayudara aumentar su poder y resistencia ahora repártanlo

Sailor Moon toma la piedra y serena dice

-¿Cómo esto nos ayudara?

-eso es cosa de ustedes, que con el tiempo lo sabrán

Sailor Jupiter interviene diciendo:

-¡¿pero quién eres tu realmente?!

-no les puedo decir

Sailor Moon interviene dice

-pero pero…

Dark Knight dice:

-adiós sailors scouts tomen conciencia de lo que le he hablado sobre sus nuevos enemigos

-si lo hare Dark Knight

Después de eso todas las Sailor se van a sus casas.

Mientras tanto fuera de la galaxia en una estrella lejana

-Erthys! Con un tono de orden

-si me reina, arrodillándose

- con que no pudiste con esas Sailors

-no, todo iba bien, hasta cuando llego ese tal Dark Knight

-Dark Knight no digas tonterías recibirás un castigo

-¡no reina por favor deme una oportunidad!, con tono de suplica

Y de la nada se escucha:

-jaja no me hagas reír otra oportunidad no puede ser que incompetente, con tono de burla

-¡tu! Aquaris , la controladora de las aguas

-si yo Erthys

-no fue mi culpa si no hubiera estado ese Dark Knight

-bueno ahora es mi turno, reina si me lo permite yo tomare el lugar de Erthys

La reina dice

-no Erthys se encargara de esto,Erthys si no lo logras esta vez te congelare de nuevo me escuchaste

-si me reina lo hare como este diga

Erthys desaparece, y Aquaris dice:

-mi reina esta bien que la mande usted sabe que esas Sailors Scouts y ese tal Knight que las acompaña la derrotaran

-lo sé pero les causara un gran daño solo eso me servirá jajaja, con un tono de confianza y una risa malvada…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahi y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo )

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Las Sailors scouts se ven atacadas por una mujer de grandes poderes, Dark Knight interviene salvándolas con su campo de fuerza, ahí empieza la batalla de Dark Knight y la mujer llamada Erthys, que controlaba la tierra. Pero en medio de la batalla una voz interviene llamando a Erthys. Erthys se retira, luego Dark Knight o caballero de la noche les explica todo lo que sabe pero emitiendo cosas y les dice que son débiles, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune no le permiten que las llame débiles entonces comienzan a pelear, pero ninguno de sus ataques le causa daño, entonces interviene Sailor Plut y Saturn, pero tampoco causaban efectos sus ataques. Sailor Moon interviene para que detengan la batalla, se detiene la batalla y el les comienza a explicar mejor y les entrega una piedra mágica que les aumentara la fuerza y resistencia en la batalla. La piedra se llama piedra del sol. Después de eso él se retira y todas la Sailors se van a sus casas

Capitulo 5

Mientras tanto fuera de la galaxia en una estrella lejana

-Erthys! Con un tono de orden

-si me reina, arrodillándose

- con que no pudiste con esas Sailors

-no, todo iba bien, hasta cuando llego ese tal Dark Knight

-Dark Knight no digas tonterías recibirás un castigo

-¡no reina por favor deme una oportunidad!, con tono de suplica

Y de la nada se escucha:

-jaja no me hagas reír otra oportunidad, no puede ser, que incompetente, con tono de burla

-¡tú! Aquaris , la controladora de las aguas

-si yo Erthys

-no fue mi culpa si no hubiera estado ese Dark Knight

-bueno ahora es mi turno, reina si me lo permite yo tomare el lugar de Erthys

La reina dice:

-no Erthys se encargara de esto,Erthys si no lo logras esta vez te congelare de nuevo me escuchaste

-si me reina lo hare como este diga

Erthys desaparece, y Aquaris dice:

-mi reina está bien que la mande usted sabe que esas Sailors Scouts y ese tal Knight que las acompaña la derrotaran

-lo sé pero les causara un gran daño solo eso me servirá jajaja, con un tono de confianza y una risa malvada…

Esa misma noche en la casa de Serena, Serena estaba recostada en su cama pensando y mirando la piedra del sol y recordando lo que Dark Knight le había dicho y dice:

-luna ¿tú crees que podremos contra los enemigos?

- claro que podrán Serena han peleado con demasiados enemigos como para darse por vencida ahora, ya verás que lo podrán logra, con un tono para darle animo a Serena

-¡si es cierto!, con un tono de alegría y sobre salto de la cama, luna además tenemos esta piedra pero ¿cómo haremos que nos ayude?

-¿acaso él no les dijo?

-no y dijo que nosotras tendríamos que averiguarlo

-bueno no te preocupes más serena se que ustedes lo averiguaran, con una sonrisa de apoyo

-lo sé Luna, con una cara de pena y angustia

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa? se que algo te angustia, con un tono de preocupación

-si lo que pasa es que en la mirada de joven llamado Dark Knight estaba llena de tristeza y sufrimiento como si le hubiera sucedido algo, que yo supiera lo que le haya pasado, como si lo hubiera conocido también me pregunto por qué ese parecido con Tuxido Mask ¡ya no se qué pensar Luna estoy tan confundida!, con voz de curiosidad y pena

Luna la queda mirando con nostalgia le dice:

-Serena ya no te preocupes mas por lo sucedido !mejor acuéstate y duerme ya!, con una sonrisa en la cara tratando de animarla

Serena se recuesta y le dice:

-¡está bien me dormiré!, con una sonrisa en la cara para que Luna no se preocupase por ella

Serena se recuesta dándole la espalda a Luna y queda pensando todo lo sucedido hasta que finalmente se duerme, Luna la queda mirando con una cara de nostalgia y pensando le dice sin que escuchara Serena

-quizás no te acuerdas por que la reina serenity te borro la memoria para que no sufrieras demás por esas personas que fueron tan importantes para ti

Mientras tanto se ve un una ciudad dorada que estaba cubiertas por las llamas se ve a un joven parecido a Tuxido Mask que estaba corriendo con dos objetos en la mano, estaba escapando cuando se escucha a lo lejos

-¡muere! ¡Hochiomi¡, con un grito

El mira se da vuelta y le llega una ráfaga de hielo, el suelta los dos objeto que llevaba en las manos y dice con un tono de calma:

-por qué Sukiomi, con una sonrisa de paz y cae en un profundo sueño dentro de un sarcófago de hielo

La escena cambia radicalmente a parece un mujer que no se le ve la cara con un vestido y le dice

-¡ayúdalos! por favor ¡ayúdalos!

Darien despierta todo transpirado y dice:

-¡todo fue un sueño!, tomándose la cara, todo fue tan real ¿Por qué estaba yo en ese lugar? No lo entiendo

Darien muy agitado va al baño se moja la cara y dice:

-¿Quien era esa mujer? Y por que dijo ayúdalos no lo entiendo

Darien se volvió a recostar pensando en lo ocurrido

Era el día libre de serena. Ella sale al parque cuando se encuentra con Darien y el dice

-¡hola Serena!, con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡hola Darien! , Salió corriendo abrasarlo

-¿por que andas por estos lados?

-es mi día libre, con una sonrisa

-a que bueno que tu jefe te deje un día libre, con un tono de pesado

- no seas así, si tampoco es tan pesado como tu crees

- a sí que ahora te llevas bien con el

- si un poco desde que me salvo aquel día nos hemos hecho más amigos era igual de pesado que tu al comienzo, con una risita

-que yo no era pesado contigo cabeza de chorlito, con una risa

Serena se ríe, lo piensa y dice:

-¡oye!

Lo sale persiguiendo por el parque Serena finalmente lo pesca con un abrazo se quedan mirando mutuamente Darien le sonríe, ella se sonroja sus miradas brillaban Serena cada vez se le acercaba mas hasta que de pronto se escucha desde el cielo una voz que dice:

-Sailor Scout, si Dark Knight no viene a enfrentarme al aeropuerto destruiré toda la ciudad así es que vengan hoy a las 3:00 pm

La voz desaparece Darien y Serena miran al cielo la hora era 2:45 pm y Serena dice:

-¡hay que ir!

-¡si vamos!

Salen corriendo hasta que finalmente llegan al aeropuerto y ven a las demás Sailors y dice:

-¡eterna Sailor Moon transformación!

Y las demás dicen:

-¡por el poder de Mercurio!

-¡por el poder de Marte!

-¡por el poder de Jupiter!

-¡por el poder de Venus!

-¡por el poder de Uranus!

-¡por el poder de Neptune!

-¡por el poder de Saturno!

-¡por el poder de Pluton!

Y todas dicen:

-¡Nosotras somos la Sailors scout que luchamos por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

-que miedo, con un tono de ironía, ustedes serán las que morirán ¡mueran! ¡Fisura!

Sailor Moon dice:

- ¡o no!

-¡campo de fuerza!

Llega Dark knight

-con que al fin llegas Dark Knight jaja , riéndose, al fin todos morirán juntos

Dark Knight dice

-no te equivocas tu serás la que morirás primero vamos Sailor Scout atáquenla

Todas dicen

-¡si vamos!

-Sailor Mercury! rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-Sailor Mars ¡centella flameante de Marte!

-Sailor Jupiter !ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

-Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡oz del silencio!

-¡grito mortal!

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la tierra y la luna!

Tuxido Mask tira una rosa roja y Dark Knight lanza una rosa dorada.

Todos los ataques se dirigían a ella cuando ambos poderes chocan y explotan, sale humo todas creyeron que por fin la habían derrotado cuando se escucha:

-¡es una broma es todo el poder que tienen!, con una risa malvada y ironía

Y todas

-¡que!

-tomen esto ¡fisura!

Cuando en eso iba a intervenir Dark knight con su campo de fuerza a parece un Oniwabanchu por detrás y con sus raíces lo atrapa a él y a tuxido Mask el ataque le llegan a las Sailor Scout todas quedan en el piso.

Que harán las Sailors Scouts ahora ya nadie las podía ayudar que pasara…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por qué...?

Pero, incluso así, por qué...?


	6. Chapter 6

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo )

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Serena esta en su cama recordando lo que Dark Knight le había dicho sobre sus enemigos y le entrego una piedra llamada la piedra del sol que otorga incremento de los poderes, el les dijo que ellas tendrán que averiguar como se usa esa piedra. Mientras tanto luna le da apoya a serena por que la ve muy desanimada. Darien despierta muy agitado en la noche por un sueño que tuvo.

Darien y serena se encuentran en el parque y de la nada se escucha la voz de Erthys que las rata a todas las Sailors Scouts, Tuxido Mask y a Dark Knight a un duelo final en el aeropuerto. Todas se dirigieron allí.

La batalla comenzó, pero los ataques no servían llega en su ayuda Dark Knight pero justo cuando la va ayudar él y Tuxido Mask aparece un oniwabanshu que los capturo por detrás que iban hacer todas las Sailors en el suelo no tenían esperanza.

Capitulo 6

Salen corriendo hasta que finalmente llegan al aeropuerto y ven a las demás Sailors y dice:

-¡eterna Sailor Moon transformación!

Y las demás dicen:

-¡por el poder de Mercurio!

-¡por el poder de Marte!

-¡por el poder de Jupiter!

-¡por el poder de Venus!

-¡por el poder de Uranus!

-¡por el poder de Neptune!

-¡por el poder de Saturno!

-¡por el poder de Pluton!

Y todas dicen:

-¡Nosotras somos la Sailors scout que luchamos por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

-que miedo, con un tono de ironía, ustedes serán las que morirán ¡mueran! ¡Fisura!

Sailor Moon dice:

- ¡o no!

-¡campo de fuerza!

Llega Dark knight

-con que al fin llegas Dark Knight jaja , riéndose, al fin todos morirán juntos

Dark Knight dice:

-no te equivocas tú serás la que morirás primero vamos Sailor Scouts atáquenla

Todas dicen:

-¡si vamos!

-Sailor Mercury! rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-Sailor Mars ¡centella flameante de Marte!

-Sailor Jupiter ! ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

-Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡oz del silencio!

-¡grito mortal!

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la tierra y la luna!

Tuxido Mask tira una rosa roja y Dark Knight lanza una rosa dorada.

Todos los ataques se dirigían a ella cuando ambos poderes chocan y explotan, sale humo, todas creyeron que por fin la habían derrotado cuando se escucha:

-¡es una broma es todo el poder que tienen!, con una risa malvada y ironía

Y todas

-¡que!

-tomen esto ¡fisura!

Cuando en eso iba a intervenir Dark knight con su campo de fuerza aparece un Oniwabanchu por detrás y con sus raíces lo atrapa a él y a Tuxido Mask el ataque le llegan a las Sailor Scouts todas quedan en el piso.

Erthys dice

-¡jaja ya no tienen más esperanza! Están todos atrapados, con tono de burla

Cuando se escucha que

Sailor Uranus dice:

-¡nosotras jamás nos rendiremos y no pienso morir aquí! Con un tono dolor

Sailor Neptune dice:

-¡lo que mas nos queda es la esperanza de que el bien triunfe! Con tono de dolor

-jaja no me hagan reír no entiendo a los humanos no saben cuando rendirse, con tono de burla y curiosidad

Sailor Plut dice

-¡los seres humanos tenemos corazones que nos guían a nuestra meta por muy difícil que sea! Con tono de dolor

Sailor Saturn dice:

-¡si esa es la diferencia entre los seres como ustedes y nosotros los seres humanos!

Sailor Uranus dice

-¡no nos rendiremos jamás!

Se ve una luz brillar en el cielo esa luz de divide cayendo en sima de Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut, Saturn. Las demás Sailor Scouts estaban viendo lo sucedido con Tuxido Mask y Dark Knight. Erthys dice:

-¡que es esto que ocurre!

Dark Knight dice:

-¡ese es el poder de la piedra del sol!

La luz entro elevándolas en el cielo. Ellas cayeron se pusieron de pie y sintieron como el poder fluía entonces Sailor Uranus dice:

-¡entonces preparada para morir!

-¡jaja! No me hagas reír vamos inténtenlo ¡ataquen! ¡Fisura!

Sailor Uranus

-¡tormenta de arena!

Sailor Neptune

-¡diluvio infernal!

Sailor Saturn

-¡esfera del caos!

Sailor Plut

-¡melodía mortal!

Los ataques de las Sailors chocan contra el poder de Erthys derribando ese poder, se dirigía a Erthys envolviéndola en una luz brillante, así finalmente Erthys fue derrotada y su última palabra fue:

-¿¡por que!?

El oniwabanchu murió debido a la muerte de su creadora. Cuando muere, de Erthys sale una bola de luz, Dark Knight y Tuxido Mask quedaron liberados y ayudaron a las Sailors Scouts que se encontraban en el piso, Sailor Moon dice:

-¡gracias chicas si no fuera por ustedes no lo hubiéramos logrado!

Sailor Neptune dice:

-no tienes porque agradecernos, con una sonrisa

Estaban todas celebrando cuando aparece una mujer, con un traje y pelo azul, caminando hacia donde murió Erthys las miro y dijo:

-¡Sailors Scouts! ¡no crean que han ganado la guerra! ¡jaja!, con una risa malvada y tono de burla

Las Sailors Scouts se dan vuelta, Sailor Moon dice:

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-¡soy aquaris manipuladoras de las aguas!

Sailor Mars interviene y dice:

-hay mas como Erthys

-no me hagas reír, con tono de burla

Sailor Jupiter dice:

-¡que es lo que quieren!

-eso no te lo podre contar no tengo autorización de mi reina

Sailor Uranus dice:

-¡pelea!

-no puedo en este momento

Aquaris se va caminando por la niebla y Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury dicen:

-no dejaremos que escapes toma esto

-Sailor Mercury ¡rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Sailor Jupiter ¡ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

-Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-Sailor Mars ¡centella flameante de Marte!

Los ataques llegan a Aquaris, ella se vuelve agua y desaparece. Sailor Moon iba a preguntarle a Dark Knight como se podría volver a ocupar el poder de la piedra sol pero se dio cuenta que había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente suena el despertador de Serena, Luna mira el despertador y dice:

-¡Serena! ¡Levántate!, con un grito y con sus patas moviéndola

Serena dice:

-un poco más un poco mas…, con tono de sueño

-¡no! Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo acuérdate lo que Eliott te dijo si ibas a volver tarde

Serena empieza a recordar

-¡serena si llegas de nuevo tarde te despido!

-si… gracias Eliott

Serena se levanta lo más rápido que puede se baña y se viste sale corriendo y ve en la mesa una nota que decía

Serena, tu padre, Sami y yo fuimos donde tus abuelos fuera de Tokyo y después pasaremos a unas aguas termales, nos fuimos por dos semanas no te quisimos llevar por que tienes que trabajar cuida la casa, hace tus quehaceres y a luna besos

Te quiere tu mama

Serena la mira y dice

-¡que! ¡Aguas termales! que injusto porque no me llevan solo porque trabajo

Luna baja y dice:

-¡Serena! Pensaba que te habías ido

-¡si la hora!

Serena sale de la casa corriendo y en el camino se topa con Darien. Darien iba en su moto cuando Serena le dice:

-¡por favor Darien llévame el trabajo voy atrasada!

-claro súbete, sujétate bien nos vamos

Serena lo abrazaba muy fuerte y se sentía bien en los brazos de su querido Darien. Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos llegan a los videojuegos y Darien dice:

-ya llegamos, con una sonrisa

-¡gracias!, con una sonrisa

Darien parte y se va Serena entra de puntilla a su puesto de trabajo cuando escucha

-¡Serena!

Serena se da vuelta y dice:

-hola Eliott, con un tono de temor por que le hiciera algo

-¡por qué tan tarde!

-lo siento lo que pasa es que mi mamá no me despertó y se fueron y..

Eliott le tapo la boca con la mano y le dijo:

-no importa ponte a trabajar

-en serio no me vas a despedir, con un tono de alegría

-no solo lo hice para que no llegaras tarde pero veo que contigo no hay remedio

-¡gracias… gracias!,

Serena lo abraza, él toma de los hombros y la mira. Serena lo queda mirando ella se pregunta por qué la mira de esa forma tan llena de ternura y Serena se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas, soltándose de él dijo:

-bueno me iré a trabajar, con tono de timidez

-¡haa!, si claro yo estaré en mi oficina, con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Eliott se va y Serena se queda pensando y dice:

-esa mirada no era para mí ¿Para quién pudo haber sido?, se preguntaba serena

Serena se pone a trabajar todo el día cuando llega Amy y Mina y le dicen:

-¡hola Serena!

-ah ¡hola chicas!

Mina dice:

-aaa… con que aquí trabajas ¿y por qué?

-por que mi mama no me quiere ver holgazaneando este verano dice que estoy bastante grandecita para eso y si quiero dinero tendré que ganármelo, con tono de porque a mi

Amy dice:

-bueno Serena tu madre tiene razón siempre andas holgazaneando

Serena dice:

-eso no es verdad, Serena empieza a recordar todos sus veranos anteriores, bueno tal vez tengas razón

Serena mina y Amy se ríen a carcajadas serena dice

-oigan ¿Rei y Lita?

Mina dice:

-Rei estaba muy ocupada en los trabajos del templo y Lita tiene que atender ese café donde ella trabaja

Ami dice:

-si estamos todas ocupadas yo vine porque es mi día libre de la escuela de verano y Mina no tiene trabajo aun

Mina dice:

-ni quiero tenerlo el verano es para ¡descansar y disfrutarlo!, con unas vueltas de felicidad

Eliott sale de su oficina, mira a Serena y a sus amigas y dice:

-¡Serena! Enseguida vuelvo

Serena lo mira y le dice:

-está bien me quedare ¿quieres que cierre?

-bueno si ¡por favor!

Eliott se va y mina dice con entusiasmo

-¡Serena él es tu jefe! Es tán guapo me encanta ¿sabes si está soltero?

-no, pero Mina no creo que te convenga estar con él parece que su corazón y mente le pertenecen a otra persona, con tono de preocupación y consejo

-no importa yo luchare por con seguirme su amor ¡lo hare!, subiendo el pie en una silla saliéndole fuego en los ojos con decisión

Serena y Amy se miran como que le pasa a Mina y Amy dice:

-bueno Mina digámosle a Serena lo que pensamos sobre lo de la batalla anterior, sacando a Mina de su mundo

Serena interviene y dice:

-¿Qué cosa?

Mina dice:

-lo que pasa, te acuerdas lo de la otra vez

-si esas dos

Amy interviene dice:

-bueno lo que pasa es que si mis cálculos no fallan una controlaba la tierra no es cierto

Serena dice:

-¡si!

Mina dice:

-y la otra controlaba el agua

Serena dice:

-¡cierto! Pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto Amy?

-bueno si mis cálculos no fallan estas dos mujeres está relacionado con los cuatro elementos o sea agua, tierra, aire y fuego, hasta ahora solo hemos visto tierra y agua

-y entonces que…

Mina interviene

-lo que te está tratando de decir Amy que pueda que hayan otras dos más aire y fuego

-o sea más villanas ¡no no quiero!

Amy dice:

-eso parece pero no sé si sea verdad solo es una suposición

Serena dice:

-pero si es verdad

Mina dice:

-tendremos que combatir como lo hemos hecho siempre o no Serena

-si tienes razón

Mientras tanto en una estrella lejana

-¡con que Erthys fue derrotada no es cierto!

-si mi señora fue derrotada por esas Sailors Scouts gracias a esa piedra que le ayudo aumentar sus poderes

La reina blanca dice:

-bueno veo que mi primer plan a fallado, con tono de burla

Aquaris dice:

-¡¿y que piensa ser mi señora?!, con un tono de extrañeza

La reina blanca dice:

-mande a una de ustedes ¿o no?, con un tono de confianza de lo que iba hacer

-¡si! Mando a Erthys manipuladora de la tierra

-ahora mandare a dos de ustedes, con tono de burla y una risa malvada, ¡ven aquí mi fiel sirviente! ¡jajaja!

Aquaris se preguntaba a quien llamaba cuando por la puerta de la habitación entra una mujer y le dice:

-hola ¡aquaris!, con una sonrisa malvada y un tono de burla

Aquaris se da vuelta y dice:

-¿¡tuu..!?...

Continuará…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo)

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Finalmente las Sailors Scouts derrotan a Erthys gracias a los nuevos poderes de las sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut. Cuando de la nada aparece una mujer con un traje, pelo y ojos de color azul. Las Sailor se preguntaban que quien era ella. les responde diciendo que ella era Aquaris la manipuladora de las aguas. Ella les advierte que la batalla todavía no terminaba, las Sailors trataron de sacarle información pero ella dijo que no tenía autorización para hablar entonces Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus lanzan sus ataques pero Aquaris desapareció

Al día siguiente Serena va a trabajar y se da cuenta que sus padres y su hermano salieron de vacaciones a las aguas termales. Ella se dirigía al trabajo cuando se topa con Darien le pide que la lleve, cuando llega se topa con Eliott y le da la explicación de por que tan tarde, pero él le dice que no importaba cuando Serena lo abraza el siente la calidez de ese abrazo, él la mira con cara de ternura y se va a su oficina. Después llegan Mina y Amy a ver a Serena, entonces sale Eliott de su oficina. Mina lo encontró guapo y lo quería conquistar, pero Serena le dice que ella no era correspondida, entonces Amy y Mina le explican su supuesta suposición sobre las villanas a Serena

Capitulo 7

Mientras tanto en una estrella lejana

-¡con que Erthys fue derrotada no es cierto!

-si mi señora fue derrotada por esas Sailors Scouts gracias a esa piedra que le ayudo aumentar sus poderes

La reina blanca dice:

-bueno veo que mi primer plan a fallado, con tono de burla

Aquaris dice:

-¡¿y qué piensa ser mi señora?!, con un tono de extrañeza

La reina blanca dice:

-mande a una de ustedes ¿o no?, con un tono de confianza de lo que iba hacer

-¡sí! Mando a Erthys manipuladora de la tierra

-ahora mandare a dos de ustedes, con tono de burla y una risa malvada, ¡ven aquí mi fiel sirviente! ¡jajaja!

Aquaris se preguntaba a quien llamaba cuando por la puerta de la habitación entra una mujer y le dice:

-hola ¡Aquaris!, con una sonrisa malvada y un tono de burla

Aquaris se da vuelta y dice:

-¿¡tuu…!?, con cara de sorprendida

Detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos, traje y ojos rosados y le dice

-¡si soy yo Aerius! ¡jajaja!, con una sonrisa de maldad y tono de burla

-¡pero majestad ella es una…!

-¡calla!¡calla! Ella ahora es parte de nosotros así que para que puedas derrotar e esas Sailors necesitaras la ayuda de ella, con una mirada de orden

Aquaris dice:

-¡majestad! Yo no necesito la ayuda de ella

Aerius dice:

-¡a mí no me importa solo quiero que me des…!

La Reina blanca dice:

-¡cállate! ¡No me importa lo que tú quieras solo obedece! O ya sabes lo que pasara, con tono de burla

Aerius la mira con odio y desprecio ella saca una pluma, se desaparece y aquaris dice

-¿majestad por qué? ¿Acaso planea algo?

La reina blanca la mira con una sonrisa de maldad y dice:

-¡jajaja!

Aquaris la mira y piensa en su mente

-¿Qué estará planeando?

Mientras tanto en la tierra Amy y Mina se habían marchado de la tienda, eran las 8:30 pm y comenzó una fuerte tormenta entonces. A Serena le da miedo porque estaba sola en la tienda y se le ocurrió cerrar la tienda y se dirige a su casa. Llega a su casa y dice:

-¡Luna ya llegue!

Pero Luna no responde entonces Serena dice:

-¡¿Luna?! ¡¿luna?! ¡¿al parecer Luna no está?!

Y suena un relámpago entonces serena dice:

-¡ahhh por que Luna me deja sola en estos momentos!

A serena se le ocurrió ver la televisión nueva que habían comprados sus padres hace poco, entonces pone una película era "el ataque de los zombies diabólicos". Serena se encontraba viendo la película cuando escucha ruidos en su habitación como los de la película entonces Serena grita y dice:

-¡ahh..! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! No me digan que tendré que investigar yo ¡nooo no quiero! ¡Vamos serena eres una Sailor Scout no puedes tener miedo te has enfrentado a varios enemigos anteriormente ¡vamos ahí voy!

Serena sube las escaleras con un palo de madera que usaba su mama para cocinar, Serena llega al corredor y va de puntillas hasta su habitación se pone al lado de la puerta con cuidado asoma su cabeza para ver de que eran esos ruidos.

Serena se asomo y no vio nada entonces entra, empieza a observar mejor su habitación y dice

-¡ufff.. parece que solo era mi imaginación!

Se sienta en la cama cuando de la nada se escuchan unos ruidos extraños como si alguien o algo subiera por las escaleras. Serena se levanta de la cama con una cara de horror y ella se paraliza cuando va a mirar escucha:

-¡hola Serena!, y también suena un relámpago

Serena pega un grito sale corriendo se esconde dentro de las sabanas y dice:

-¡no era nada no era nada…!

Entonces la destapan y le dicen

-¡Serena! ¡Eres una cobarde!

Serena mira y ve que solo era Luna que ya había llegado y dice

-¡luna como se te ocurre llegar así!

-¿Cómo así?

-así dándome un susto

- no Serena lo que pasa que eres una cobarde cuando hay truenos

-si lo sé por eso detesto los truenos ¡bueno yo seguiré viendo la película!

-¿y qué película estás viendo?

-estoy viendo "el ataque de los zombies diabólicos"

-con razón tenias miedo cuantas veces te he dicho que no veas esas películas si te dan miedo

-si si…, con un tono de no escucharla, ¡la quieres ver conmigo!

-pero Serena me escuchaste veo que contigo no se puede

Serena estaba viendo la película y no escuchaba lo que Luna lo decía entonces, Luna se rinde y se queda viendo la película con Serena.

Eran las 11:30 pm la película estaba por terminar cuando suena un trueno,Serena y luna pegan un grito y Luna dice:

-cálmate Serena solo fue un trueno, con el corazón acelerado

-si como no si tu también te asustaste

-solo fue por tu grito solo por eso además para que gritas si lo de la película que te toquen el timbre y venga un zombie a comerte no va hacerse realidad no ves no pasa nada Serena solo cálmate

Suena el timbre de la casa junto con un relámpago Luna salta y se esconde detrás de Serena y Serena dice:

-no es que no hay que temer

-solo fue una demostración de cuando tú te asustas no fue para tanto

-¿¡así!? ,con un tono de burla

Vuelven a tocar el timbre serena y luna dicen

-¡ahhhh…!

Luna dice

-mejor es que vallas abrir, con tono de miedo en su voz

-y por qué no vas tú, con tono de miedo en su voz

-hay porque tengo mie… solo porque es raro que un gato te abra la puerta

-bueno tienes razón ¡¿pero si es un zombie y me viene a comer?! ¡ahh que miedo…!

-hay Serena anda abrir

Luna la empuja serena se encontraba en medio de la puerta la abre se ve una atmosfera tenebrosa y escalofriante. Y sonando los relámpagos serena se dirige a la reja de su casa pasa por todo el antejardín de puntilla en eso cuando se acerca a la reja se escucha:

-hola Serena…

Serena grita de miedo sale corriendo y se oculta detrás de un árbol y la cosa o alguien salta por la reja se dirige al árbol donde estaba serena él la mira y Serena le dice:

-¡por favor no me comas no me comas…!

-¡cómo te podría comer jajaja! no me hagas reír

Serena mira y se da cuenta que es Eliott. Ella se pone de pie y dice

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora?!

-si sé que es un poco tarde pero te venia a dejar esto no se que sea pero es un broche se te quedo en la tienda

Serena lo mira y en su mente dice:

-¡o no ese es el broche con el cual me transformo en sailor scout!

-bueno eso era todo ahora me voy el sale y serena le dice:

-¡espera! No te vayas

-¿Por qué?

Entonces Eliott y Serena entran a la casa y se van a la sala y Serena le explica que se encontraba sola y que le dan miedo los rayos entonces ella dice:

-¡por favor quédate!

-está bien me quedare pero ¿porque no le dices a tu novio?

-no quiero porque le hice una promesa que me haría mas fuerte

-a ya veo entonces me quedo para cuidarte

Eliott la queda mirándola como si estuviera recordando algo entonces Serena le pregunta:

-¿estás recordando a alguien? ¡ Es cierto o no!

-por qué dices eso

-solo al mirarte tus ojos reflejan lo que sientes

-y que siento

-un cariño enorme por la persona que recordabas

Eliott la toma de las manos y le dice:

-mejor no hablemos de eso te parece, tratando de evitar la conversación

Serena le dice:

-está bien

Luna se encontraba detrás de la sala mirando todo y en su mente dice

-¡hay Serena por favor no metas las manos al fue o si no te vas a quemar!, pero yo se que ella no lo puede evitar

Mientras Eliott seguía tomado de la mano de serena ellos habían dejado la reja y la puerta de la casa abiertas cuando en eso se escucha

-¡hola Serena!

Serena mira y ve que era Darien entonces Eliott se levanta y dice:

-bueno creo que me tendré que ir ¡adiós Serena y adiós… Darien!

Eliott se va y entonces Serena dice:

-¡bueno yo.. yo.. te lo puedo explicar!, con tono de preocupación

Darien le tapa la boca y le dice:

-no te preocupes Serena yo confió en ti

-¿entonces no estás enojado?

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Si solo son amigos o no

- si tienes razón, con una sonrisa en la cara, ¿por que viniste?

-por que Luna me llamo que te sentías sola y además los relámpagos yo se que te aterran

-bueno gracias

-y ¿por que no me llamaste?

-porque te hice una promesa que me haría más fuerte no te acurdas

-si me acuerdo pero yo no me refería a esto serena hacerse la más fuerte no solo es no tener miedo si no… bueno no importa algún día lo entenderás

Darien la toma en sus brazos serena se sonroja se van acercando sus labios de a poco se miran con cara de ternura y serena le dice:

-¡te amo darien! Siempre estás conmigo, con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡yo también te amo Serena!

Entonces finalmente se besan.

Eran las 2:30 am cuando por fin termiraron los truenos y la lluvia entonces Darien dice:

-bueno Serena me tengo que ir

-esta bien

-¡adios!

-¡adiós Dadien y gracias por todo!

Darien se había ido entonces Serena sube a su habitación y se recuesta entonces aparece Luna y dice:

-¡Serena! Te pille como mirabas a ese tal Eliott

-hay Luna no te preocupes solo somos amigos

-él era el joven que tenia la mirada llena de tristeza según tu

- no ese es Dark Knight pero ahora que lo estoy pensando tienen las misma miradas

-¡quien Serena!

-¡Eliott y Dark Knight! es como si fueran una sola persona eso no puede ser además se habría dado cuenta que yo era Sailor Moon con el broche que me devolvió

-¿entonces qué?

-no importa no me hagas caso solo estoy diciendo tonteras porque tengo sueño

Recostándose en su cama y quedándose dormida y Luna en su mente dice:

-¡hayy… Serena tendrás que ser fuerte para cuando sepas algún día la verdad

Al día siguiente serena se encontraba trabajando cuando se escucha una gran explosión, serena sale para investigar cuando una ráfaga de viento la ataca ella cae al piso y su broche se encontraba fuera de su alcance, Serena mira y ve a una mujer de cabellos, ojos y traje rosado, se escucha:

-¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?

-si bien

-espera aquí yo me encargo

-¡no tu no podrás con ella es muy fuerte!

-no te preocupes solo ¡corre!

Serena sale a buscar su broche, se esconde y dice:

-¡eterna Sailor Moon transformación!

Serena se transforma en Sailor Moon y dice:

-oye mujer no tienes derecho a atacar a la gente inocente

-¡¿y quién eres?!, ¡que me vas hacer tu niñita!, con tono de burla

-!yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon! y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

-¡jaja no me hagas reír con que tu eres una Sailor Scout!

-¡y tu! ¿Quién eres?

-¡hay! soy mala educada perdón me presento soy Aerius la manipuladora de los vientos

-¿Aerius la manipuladora de los vientos?

-hay si no es necesario que lo repitas tonta

-oye no me digas tonta

-yo te digo como se me dé la gana

Eliott estaba mirando con una cara de que pasa aquí entonces aprovecha este momento para escapar entonces seguía la discusión

Aerius dice:

-tonta tonta tonta

Sailor Moon dice:

-no me digas tonta

-esta bien

-enserio

-¡si cabeza hueca jaja!

Entonces de la nada aparece Tuxido Mask y dice

-¡no trates así a una frágil dama!

Sailor Moon dice:

-mi querido Tuxido Mask

Aerius dice:

-bueno bueno déjense de tanto blabla y peleen

Sailor Moon dice:

Esta bien toma esto ¡por el poder del cristal de la luna y la tierra!

Y tuxido mask lanza una rosa roja. Los ataques le llegan Aerius y ellos creen que lo habían conseguido pero se escucha

-¡esto es todo el poder que tienen no sé como Erthys fue derrotada era una débil!, con tono de burla, les demostrare mi poder tomen esto ¡danza de las cuchillas!

y se ve que Dark knight iba a intervenir para que el poder no les llegara cuando es atrapado por Aquaris y le dice:

-¡querías intervenir no es cierto ahora mira como mueren!

-¡nooooo…!

Mientras les llego el poder a Sailor oon y a toxido mak caen al suelo

Aerius dice:

-¡jaja! Si les llega el poder de nuevo morirán tomen esto !danza de las cuchillas!

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	8. Chapter 8

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo)

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo anterior

Después que Mina y Amy le explicaron su teoría, se dirigieron a sus casas por que comenzó una fuerte tormenta. Serena estaba en su casa sola cuando aparece Eliott y ella le pide que la acompañe porque se sentía muy sola paso el tiempo le pregunta a Eliott sobre lo que le pasaba, él evito la conversación, en eso mismo momento aparece Darien, los queda mirando, Eliott encuentra que es mejor retirarse de ahí. Darien con Serena comienzan a hablar y Darien dice que no se preocupe.

Después al día siguiente Serena va a trabajar cuando se escucha una gran explosión aparece una nueva villana llamada Aerius, Serena se encontraba indefensa cuando Eliott distrae a la villana y Serena escapa y se transforma en Sailor Moon cuando llega se da cuenta que había desaparecido entonces Aerius empieza la batalla cuando interviene Tuxido Mask pero Aerius lanza una ataque, Sailor Moon y Toxido Mask quedaron en el suelo, en ese mismo instante iba a intervenir Dark Knigt para ayudarlos pero es atrapado por Aquaris todo era una trampa ahora que va a pasar.

Capitulo 8

Aerius dice:

-bueno bueno déjense de tanto blabla y peleen

Sailor Moon dice:

Está bien toma esto ¡por el poder del cristal de la luna y la tierra!

Y Tuxido Mask lanza una rosa roja. Los ataques le llegan Aerius y ellos creen que lo habían conseguido pero se escucha

-¡esto es todo el poder que tienen no sé como Erthys fue derrotada era una débil!, con tono de burla, les demostrare mi poder tomen esto ¡danza de las cuchillas!

y se ve que Dark Knight iba a intervenir para que el poder no les llegara cuando es atrapado por Aquaris y le dice:

-¡querías intervenir no es cierto ahora mira como mueren!

-¡nooooo…!

Mientras les llego el poder a Sailor Moon y a Tuxido Mask caen al suelo

Aerius dice:

-¡jaja! Si les llega el poder de nuevo morirán tomen esto !danza de las cuchillas!

Los ataques se dirigían a si a ellos cuando se escucha

-Sailor Mercury! rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Sailor Mars ¡centella centella de Marte!

Los ataques chocan con los de Aerius y ella dice:

-¡aaa… ¡ustedes las demás Sailor si no me equivoco tu eres Sailor Mercury y tu Sailor mars, con tono de burla y apuntándolas con el dedo

Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury dicen:

-si somos nosotras

Aerius dice:

-a bueno pero no que eran 9 sailor scout, con tono de burla

Mientras Aquaris seguía manteniendo prisionero a Dark Knight se escucha:

-¡aquí estábamos villanas tome! Sailor Jupiter ¡ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

-¡nos buscaban! Sailor Venus ¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Los ataques llegan Aquaris y suelta a Dark Knight y Aerius dice:

-¡aaa… ahí están las que faltaban ¿ y las demás?

Sailor Venus dice:

-¡no importa con nosotras basta!

Sailor Jupiter y Venus se dirige donde se encuentra Sailor Moon y las demás. Aquaris se dirige donde Aerius y dice

-¡ya están todas las que queríamos!

Sailor Moon dice:

-¡a que se refieren!

Aquaris dice

- las destruiremos primero a ustedes que son las mas débiles y después a las otras que consiguieron esos nuevos poderes, con tono de burla

Sailor Venus dice:

-nosotras no somos débiles

Sailor Jupiter interviene diciendo

-¡si! Y te lo de mostraremos

Sailor Mars dice:

-¡¿pero primero quien es esa otra?!

Aerius dice:

-aaa… que mala educada soy me presento soy Aerius la manipuladora de los vientos

Todas se sorprenden por lo que Aerius había dicho por que la teoría de Sailor Mercury se estaba haciendo realidad y todas las Sailors Scouts en su mente dicen

-¡entonces es verdad la teoría!

Sailor Mercury dice:

-¡es cierto que existe otra como ustedes y viendo que Erthys la manipuladora de la tierra está muerta, Aquaris la manipuladora de las aguas y por ultimo Aerius la manipuladora de los vientos la que falta es el que manipuladora el fuego!

Aquaris dice

-¡si es cierto pero no sabemos donde esta ese ser!

Aerius interviene y dice:

-¡ya basta de tanta charla! ¡Peleen!

Aquaris dice:

-¡agujas de agua!

Aerius dice:

-¡danza de las cuchillas!

Dark Knighy iba hacer su campo de fuerza cuando fue atacado por un oniwabanchu acuático de Aquaris entonces los dos ataques le llegaron a las Sailor Scouts y a Tuxido Mask, quedaron en el piso Sailor Moon en su mente dijo

-¿Por qué no vienen chicas? Con tono de dolor y desmayándose

Entonces de la nada se escucha

-¡tierra tiembla!

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡oz del silencio!

-¡grito mortal!

Los poderes explotan en las villanas sale humo y se escucha que Aerius dice

-¡eso es todo lo que tienen!, con tono de burla

Las Sailor entre ella dijeron

-¡los ataques no funcionan!

Aerius dijo:

-¡claro que no funcionan son muy débiles!

Sailor Uranus dijo

-no tendremos más opción hay que usar los nuevos poderes

Y todas dijeron

-¡si!

Aquaris a pareció por detrás de ellas y dijo

-¡claro que no tomen esto! ¡Agujas de agua!

Aerius dijo

-¡danza de la cuchillas!

Las Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut cayeron al piso y Aerius dijo

-¡ahora que están todas por fin las destruiremos tome…!

Pero de la nada se escucha

-¡laser de estrella fugaz!

-¡estrella de Sailor maker!

-¡infierno estelar de healer!

Aerius y Aquaris dijieron

-¡¿Qué?!, mirando los ataques que se dirigían a ellas

Los poderes les llega, caen al suelo y Aquaris dice

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, con tono de dolor

Y ellas dicen

-¡nosotras somos las Sailor Star Light!

Aerius dice:

-¡que! ¡¿Otras sailor?!

Aquaris dice

-¡entonces también las destruiremos tome…!

Cuando desde el cielo se escucha una voz que dice

-¡Aerius y Aquaris regresen!

Aquaris dice:

-pero amada reina

La reina blanca dice:

-no todavía no están preparadas para luchar contra ellas

Aerius la desafía diciendo

-¡claro que estamos preparadas!

-¡es una orden!

Las voz desaparece, entonces Aquaris dice

-¡se salvaron de esta Sailor Scout la próxima vez moriran!

Aquaris levanta la mano y se derrite transformándose en un charco de agua que se deslizo por las alcantarillas y Aerius dice:

-¡nos vemos sailor scout!

Aerius con su mano se acerca a su pelo y toma una pluma que sostenía su cabello y sale una ventisca de aire y desaparece.

Las Sailor se levantan del piso y miran y se dan cuenta que estaban las sailor star light y sailor moon dice:

-¡gracias! Por avernos salvados

Y las sailor star light dicen

-de nada sailor scout

En una estrella lejana

-¡Aerius y Aquaris!

Aquaris llega arrodillándose y dice:

-¿si mi reina?, con tono de respeto

De repente a parece Aerius y dice

-¡que!, con tono de agresividad

Salta Aquaris y dice

-¡tenle un poco mas de respeto a la reina!

Aerius dice

-¡tu no te metas Aquaris yo hablo como quiero a la reina!

La reina blanca interviene

-¡basta! Eso ya no es importante lo importante ahora que tendremos que jugar de otra manera para derrotar a las Sailor scouts con esas sailor star light

Aquaris dice:

-¿Cuál es su nuevo plan mi reina?

La reina blanca dice:

-ahora tendrán que encontrar la verdadera identidad de esas sailor scout

Aquaris dice:

-¿pero cómo?

La reina blanca dice:

-tomaran la forma de dos humanas y así investigaran más de cerca a las sailor

Aerius dice:

-¡jajaja! Todo muy bien en tu plan pero como sabremos que ellas son las sailor scouts

La reina blanca dice:

-si lo tengo todo preparado ¡tomen esto!

Aerius dice

-¿Qué es?

La reina blanca dice:

-cuando estén frente una sailor scout esto brillara pero solo sirve para las Sailor Scout no para las sailor star light eso tendrán que averiguarlo

Aerius dice:

-pero hay una falla usted fue la que nos trajo aquí poque no podíamos con esas sailor star light

La reina blanca dice:

-no deben preocuparse les daré estas piedras paraqué aumenten sus poderes

Aerius con Aquaris reciben las piedras y siente como su poder aumenta

La reina blanca dice:

-Aerius por que esa cara, con tono de burla, si la más beneficiada en esto eres tu no es así volverás hacer la humana de antes

Aerius dice

-¡déjame en paz! ¡No seguir mas tus juegos!

La reina blanca dice

-Aerius o mejor dicho áyame

Tocándose el rostro transformándose por unos minutos en una mujer de cabellos negros y liso , ojos cafés ,blanca como la nieve ,mejillas rosadas y labios también

Aerius sorprendida abre los ojos más de lo normal con una expresión de asombro y la reina blanca le dice

-yo se que esto es lo que tu anhelas mas quenada en el mundo tu libertad no es verdad, a cambio de eso como te dije antes destruye a las sailor scout y te concederé tu deseo ¡jajaja! Que irónico la manipuladora de los viento no puede ser libre

Aerius dice

-esta bien lo hare pero prométeme mi libertad

La reina blanca dice

-¡claro!

La reina blanca pone sus manos al frente de sus labios y sopla un suave viento que vota un polvo blanco asi transformando a Aerius y Aquaris en humanas y dice la reina blanca

-están listas chicas ¡jajaja!

En esa misma noche.

Mientras tanto se ve un una ciudad dorada que estaba cubiertas por las llamas se ve a un joven parecido a Tuxido Mask que estaba corriendo con dos objetos en la mano, estaba escapando cuando se escucha a lo lejos

-¡muere! ¡Hochiomi¡, con un grito

El mira se da vuelta y le llega una ráfaga de hielo, el suelta los dos objeto que llevaba en las manos y dice con un tono de calma:

-por qué Sukiomi, con una sonrisa de paz y cae en un profundo sueño dentro de un sarcófago de hielo

La escena cambia radicalmente a parece un mujer que no se le ve la cara con un vestido y le dice

-¡por favor sálvalos!

Darien despierta todo transpirado y dice:

-¡de nuevo ese sueño! ¡¿Qué quiere decirme?!

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	9. Chapter 9

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo)

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo 9

En esa misma noche.

Mientras tanto se ve en una ciudad dorada que estaba cubiertas por las llamas a un joven parecido a Tuxido Mask que estaba corriendo con dos objetos en la mano, estaba escapando cuando se escucha a lo lejos

-¡muere! ¡Hochiomi¡, con un grito

Él se da vuelta y le llega una ráfaga de hielo, el suelta los dos objetos que llevaba en las manos y dice con un tono de calma:

-por qué Sukiomi, con una sonrisa de paz y cae en un profundo sueño dentro de un sarcófago de hielo

La escena cambia radicalmente a parece un mujer que no se le ve la cara con un vestido y le dice

-¡por favor sálvalos!

Darien despierta todo transpirado y dice:

-¡de nuevo ese sueño! ¡¿Qué quiere decirme?!

Al día siguiente Serena iba caminando por la calle hacia su trabajo cuando en una tienda que vendían TVs se ve a Seiya y a los demás miembros de los three lights en una entrevista, se quedo viendo y decían

Entrevistador dice:

- three lights desde su ultimo concierto que por supuesto habían dicho que era el final no se ha sabido nada mas de ustedes ¿Por qué hay un motivo en especial?

Seiya dice:

-¡no mas bien son razones personales que tuvo cada uno!

Entrevistador dice:

-¡aaa! ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo piensan volver al mundo de la fama?

Yaten dice:

-no.. no sabemos aun quizás sea por un tiempo

Taiki dice:

-más bien solo será por un tiempo

Seiya dice:

-solo queríamos volver por nuestras fans solo por eso

Entrevistador dice:

-¡claro los entiendo ¿pero solo por eso?

Seiya dice:

-si no hay que decepcionar a las fans ¿no es cierto?

Entrevistador dice:

-¡claro que si! Bueno iremos a una pausa comercial y ¡ya volvemos con mas de los three lights! ¡No se lo pierdan!

Serena se marcho del lugar porque se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y dijo:

-¡que! ¡No voy a llegar tarde a trabajar de nuevo Eliott me va a regañar!

Serena partió corriendo pero llego justo a tiempo y Eliott dice:

-¡que bueno Serena ya llegaste ayúdame con esas cajas de ahí por favor!

-¡claro!

Eliott dice:

-gracias ¿y cómo te encuentras por lo de ayer?, con tono de curiosidad y misterio

Serena dice:

-¡bien y gracias! ¿Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?, con tono nervioso

-claro, con tono de duda

-¿cómo lo hiciste para distraer a esos seres?, con tono de curiosidad

- ¿y tú para desaparecer de repente del lugar?

-mejor no te respondo y tu no respondes lo mío te parece, con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si mejor tienes toda la razón, con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras tanto hubo un silencio incomodo cuando Eliott le pregunta a Serena

-oye Serena ¿desde cuándo que estas con tu novio?

Serena se sonroja poniéndose nerviosa y dice

-bueno desde mucho tiempo

Eliott dice:

-¿y cómo lo conociste?

Serena dice:

-bueno fue una historia muy graciosa y…

Eliott dice:

-bueno no importa

Serena se relaja y mira los ojos de Eliott que estaba desarmando unas cajas y ve una pena profunda en sus ojos y dice:

-y tu Eliott ¿tienes novia? Con un tono de curiosidad

Eliott la mira y dice:

-si si tuve pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Serena lo mira con curiosidad por qué esa expresión en su rostro y dice:

-y ¿Cómo era?

Eliott dice

-bueno más o menos tenia tu edad y era como tu pero tenía cabello café y largo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas que la hacían ver tan hermosa tenia ojos azules que se podía ver una pureza enormes en ellos en ellos, le encantaban los niños me acuerdo que siempre jugaba con ellos, era generosa, amable pero…

Eliott paro de pronto de hablar y se quedo pensando y recuerda. Pero Serena le dice

-Eliott!

Eliott dice:

-¿Qué… que pasa?

Serena dice

-nada pero te quedaste recordando algo mirando la nada

-aaa… bueno lo siento

Eliott se levanta y se va pero Serena dice:

-no vas a seguir hablando sobre lo de ella

-mejor olvídalo serena

Eliott se fue a su oficina. Serena finalmente termina con las cajas y se pone en el mostrador y se escucha

-¡hola bombón!

Serena se da vuelta y ve a Seiya va corriendo, lo abraza y dice:

-¡hola Seiya que haces aquí!

-no nada solo venia de pasada cuando me doy cuenta que estabas tú entonces entré para poder volverte a ver

-pero Seiya

-no esta vez es solo amigos

-pero si siempre fuimos amigos

Seiya la mira y le sale una sonrisa y dice

-no has cambiado en nada bombón

-bueno Seiya solo vienes a decirme eso

-bueno en verdad no tienen que juntarse todas las Sailors porque tengo que hablar con ustedes

-que cosa

-después vas a saber

-esta bien y ¿Cuándo?

-mañana pero sabes donde siempre se reúnen

-siempre nos reunimos en el templo de Rei

-bueno ahí

-está bien

De pronto sale Eliott sale y se topa con Seiya se miran con una mira de rivalidad y Eliott dice:

-bueno serena me tengo que ir

-esta bien Eliott

Eliott se fue y Seiya dice:

-quien es ese tipo

-¡no le digas así! Tiene nombre y se llama Eliott

-Eliott suena tan refinado igual que tu novio ¿cómo era?

Y por detrás se escucha

-Darien

Seiya se da vuelta y serena sale corriendo a abrazar a Darien y dice:

-¡Darien! ¡mi querido Darien

-Seiya dice

-a verdad era Darien

Darien dice:

-Serena ¿por qué no fuiste a la cita?

-¿cita?

-ya se te olvido de nuevo

Serena dice:

-lo siento pero la próxima vez no será así ya lo que pasa es que e tenido mucho trabajo

Seiya interviene diciendo:

-bueno Serena creo que me voy no quiero interrumpir

Seiya se va, Darien y Serena dice:

-¡adiós Seiya nos vemos mañana!

Darien dice:

-serena sabes por qué volvieron ellos

-todavía no lo se pero mañana todos nos vamos a juntar en el templo por que ellos nos quieren decir algo

-aaa… bueno Serena me tengo que ir

-¿!por que!? ¡si acabas de llegar!

-es por que tengo cosas que hacer

-bueno entiendo y ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver?

-no se Serena tu estas muy ocupada

-si pero solo me quedan dos semanas para entrar a la preparatoria y entonces dejare de trabajar por que llega Andrew y así tendremos tiempo para estar juntos

-Serena tú tienes que estudiar, con tono de seriedad

-ay Darien, moviendo su mano y con tono de no estar preocupada por los estudios

-bueno Serena me tengo que ir adiós

Darien se va y Serena grita:

-¡Darien!

Y en voz baja dice:

-pero mi beso, ¡ay esto de trabajar me toma todo el tiempo que no puedo estar con Darien

Mientras tanto

Seiya iba caminando cuando ve que se va acercando una bella chica que se tambalea el pasa por al lado cuando la chica se desmalla el justo la alcanza a tomar con las manos y dice

-¡¿oye estas bien?! ¡Estás bien! ¡Oye! ¡Oye…!

Él la toma y se la lleva a una parque cercano que había y la pone en una banca recostada y pasa una media hora cuando la chica recupera el conocimiento y dice:

-¿Dónde estoy?, con tono de dolor

Y Seiya responde

-estas en el parque

-¡queeee…! ¡¿Qué hago acá no lo entiendo?!

-es que lo que pasa cuando venias por una calle por casualidad me tope contigo pero venias tambaleándote y cuando estuviste al lado mío te desmallaste entonces te traje aquí para que te recostaras un rato hasta que despertaras

-aaa… bueno muchas gracias por preocuparte

-a noo solo era mi deber, dijo Seiya sonrojándose

-bueno gracias

La chica se levanta Seiya la toma de la mano y le dice

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Ayame

Él en voz baja dice:

-Ayame

Áyame dice:

-¿y tú?

-acaso no me conoces soy uno de los vocalista de los three lights

-a lo siento es que soy nueva aquí en Japón entonces nose, con una sonrisa

-bueno me llamo Seiya

-lindo nombre, con una sonrisa

-el tuyo igual

Se miraron tiernamente y ella dice:

-bueno me tengo que ir adiós

Se va corriendo y Seiya no quería que se fuera le trata de seguir el paso pero de la nada desaparece y el no podrá olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa con sus mejilla y labios rosados y su mirada llena de ternura con esos ojos color cafés y su color de piel blanca como la nieve con ese aroma a lirio

Mientras tanto

Era tarde, Serena estaba cerrando los juegos y empieza a llover entonces dice:

-¡aaa… porque a mí!

Serena termina de cerrar y se larga a su casa rápidamente y cuando llega escucha

-¡sorpresa!

Serena dice:

-¡mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Sami! ¡Ya llegaron!

Y la mamá de Serena responde

-sí y lo siento hija por demorarnos tanto

Serena dice:

-bueno no importa lo bueno es que están aquí

La mamá dice:

-si hija pero ¡qué significa este chiquero mañana vas limpiar la casa mañana Serena me escuchaste!

Serena dice:

-¡aaa… porque a mí!

Al otro día

Estaban todas las chicas reunidas menos en el templo donde habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse con Seiya y los demás estaban todas menos Serena y Amy dice:

-bueno acabo de avisarle a Serena por el transmisor pero me dice que recién se está viniendo que la perdonen

Entonces interviene Rei y dice:

-a esa Serena tan holgazana como siempre

Mina dice:

-bueno si tuvo que tener una razón no creen

Lita dice:

-si yo también creo

Una hora después llega Serena corriendo y dice:

-¡lo siento chicas y chicos! Tuve que limpiar toda la casa

Yaten interviene y dice:

-bueno no importa ahora

Y Taiki dice

-bueno lo que le tenemos que decir es que ustedes ahora tienen un nuevo enemigo que enfrentar

Haruka interviene diciendo:

-eso ya lo sabemos no nos tienes que volver a decir

Taiki dice:

-bueno es cierto que ya saben pero ¿saben a que se están enfrentando?

Amy interviene y dice:

-si sabemos algo sabemos que las seres que nos atacan se llaman oniwabanshu y que existen ahora 4 guerreras que controlan los 4 elementos Erthys manipuladora de la tierra , Aquaris manipuladora de las aguas y Aerius manipuladora de los vientos, pero la manipuladora del fuego no a aparecido aun y existe una reina blanca que controla a todos los seres

Taiki interviene y dice:

-pero saben el nivel de fuerza, chicas este enemigo no es con los que sean enfrentado antes este es más fuerte que Sailor galaxia y con su nivel de fuerza no lo podrán lograr tienen que aumentarla, con tono de decisión

Lita interviene y dice:

-pero las únicas que han aumentado sus poderes son Haruka, Michiriu, Setsuna y Hotaru

Yaten dice:

-¿y con que aumentaron sus poderes?

Setsuna interviene y dice:

-con una tal piedra llamada la piedra del sol

Taiki y Yaten dicen al mismo tiempo

-¡la piedra del sol!

Rei dice:

-si ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?

Taiki dice

-¿y quién se las dio?

Serena interviene diciendo

-fue Dark Knight

Yaten dice:

-¡¿Cómo es posible que el tenga esa tal piedra?! Si él es…

Taiki le pone el brazo enfrente en señal que se calle y Haruka interviene

-cómo es posible que sepan tanto de todo esto si ustedes son de fuera de esta galaxia ¡respondan!

Taiki dice:

-por que…

Yaten interviene y dice:

-bueno no importa de donde sabemos tanta información lo importante es que se las contemos no creen

Michiriu dice

-no importa Haruka solo importa que nos digan no crees

Haruka dice:

-bueno sigan, con tono de ya no importarle

Taiki dice:

-bueno lo que les queremos decir es que no deben confiar en Dark Knight aún no sabemos que pretende pero él es uno de los enemigos

Serena interviene diciendo:

-¡cómo va hacer uno de nuestros enemigos si él nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo!

Taiki dice:

-lo sabemos pero no sabemos que pretende así es que no confíen solo eso ya por favor, con un tono de seriedad

Mina interviene y dice:

-¿eso era todo?

Yaten dice:

-si por ahora solo sabemos eso ¿no es cierto Seiya?

Seiya estaba mirando el cielo pensativamente entonces Taiki y Yaten dicen:

-¡Seiya!

Entonces Seiya se ve interrumpido en sus pensamiento y dice:

-aaa… que pasa, con tono de no saber nada

Taiki dice:

-no pasa nada Seiya, con tono de ya no importa

Seiya dice:

-a lo siento

Se levanta y se retira como si nada, las chicas menos Serena y los chicos se extrañaron de esa actitud.

Mientras tanto Seiya iba a entrar en una tienda entonces choca con una chica y el dice:

-¡Ayame!

Ayame responde :

-lo siento te conozco

-bueno nos vimos la otra vez no te acuerdas

-¡aaa… el chico que me salvo cuando me desmaye! ¿Tu te llamabas Seiya no es verdad?

-sí, soy yo, con una sonrisa, ¿oye tienes algo que hacer ahora?! te invito un café o un helado lo que tu quieras!, poniéndose nervioso

-jajaja eres muy gracioso no, no tengo nada que hacer así es que acepto

-entonces vamos, con tono de alegría y una sonrisa

-claro, con una sonrisa y una mirada de ternura

Seiya y Ayame se fueron a la cafetería a tomar un café y entonces Seiya pregunta

-¿y desde cuando estás aquí?

-bueno hace poco solamente así es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad

-bueno si quieres algún día te guio por esta ciudad

-jaja gracias eres tan tierno conmigo pero no creo que pueda estoy muy ocupada en algo

-se puede saber

Cuando de la nada se escucha una explosión entonces Seiya sale corriendo afuera y ve a un oniwabanchu entonces ve que al lado de él se encuentra Ayame y dice:

-¡qué haces es muy peligroso tienes que irte de aquí!

Y Ayame dice:

-¡tú también tienes que irte es peligroso que te quedes!

Cuando llega Aquaris atacando la ciudad y queda mirando a Ayame entonces Seiya mira a Ayame y ve que ella salió corriendo a un callejón, la sigue y dice:

-¡espera! ¡Ayame! ¡espera!

Cuando llega al fin del callejón Seiya se da cuenta que desapareció…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	10. Chapter 10

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo)

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo 10

Mientras tanto Seiya iba a entrar en una tienda entonces choca con una chica y el dice:

-¡Ayame!

Ayame responde:

-lo siento te conozco

-bueno nos vimos la otra vez no te acuerdas

-¡aaa… el chico que me salvo cuando me desmaye! ¿Tú te llamabas Seiya no es verdad?

-sí, soy yo, dijo con una sonrisa, ¿oye tienes algo que hacer ahora?! te invito un café o un helado lo que tú quieras!, poniéndose nervioso

-jajaja eres muy gracioso no, no tengo nada que hacer así es que acepto

-entonces vamos, con tono de alegría y una sonrisa

-claro, con una sonrisa y una mirada de ternura

Seiya y Ayame se fueron a la cafetería a tomar un café y entonces Seiya pregunta

-¿y desde cuando estás aquí?

-bueno hace poco solamente así es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad

-bueno si quieres algún día te guio por esta ciudad

-jaja gracias eres tan tierno conmigo pero no creo que pueda estoy muy ocupada en algo

-se puede saber

Cuando de la nada se escucha una explosión entonces Seiya sale corriendo afuera y ve a un oniwabanchu entonces ve que al lado de él se encuentra Ayame y dice:

-¡qué haces es muy peligroso tienes que irte de aquí!

Y Ayame dice:

-¡tú también tienes que irte es peligroso que te quedes!

Cuando llega Aquaris atacando la ciudad y queda mirando a Ayame entonces Seiya mira a Ayame y ve que ella salió corriendo a un callejón, la sigue y dice:

-¡espera! ¡Ayame! ¡Espera!

Cuando llega al fin del callejón Seiya se da cuenta que desapareció. Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad y dice:

-¡poder de lucha estelar transformación!

Se transforma y sale del callejón solo estaba el oniwabanshu, se dirige donde él y dice

-¡laser de estrella fugaz!

Le llega al oniwabanshu y lo destruye pero de la nada se escucha una risa y dice:

-¡jaja que tonta eres se te ocurre aparecer sola! Con tono de burla

Sailor star fighter dice:

-¡aquaris! !por que tendría que venir acompañada si yo sola puedo contigo! Con tono desafiante

Entonces aquaris responde:

-así no me hagas reír entonces peleemos ¡toma esto! ¡ola del mal!

Sailor starfighter dice:

-¡toma laser de estrella fugaz!

Los poderes de aquaris como habían incrementado la vence y cae al suelo. Ella con tono de dolor dice:

-¿chicas donde están?

Y de la nada se escucha:

-¡estrella de Sailor Maker!

-¡infierno estelar de Healer!

Los poderes se dirigían a Aquaris por detrás cuando se escucha:

-¡tormenta de pétalos!

Ellas se dan cuanta y lo esquivan. Ellas se acercan a la Sailor Star Fighter y dicen:

-¿¡estás bien!? Con tono de preocupación

Sailor Star Fighter dice:

-no se preocupen Sailor Star Healer y Maker , con tono de dolor

Sailor Star Fighter se pone de pie y dice:

-¡ahora demostremos de que estamos echas!

Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer responden:

-¡si vamos!

Aerius interviene y dice:

-¡jajaja! Creen que ahora no van a poder vencer sueñen Sailor Star Light, con tono de burla

Sailor Star Fighter dice:

-¡de que hablas!

Aquaris dice:

-ahora nosotros hemos aumentado nuestros poderes asis que no hay caso que peliemos si sabemos el resultado, con tono de burla

Sailor starmeker dice:

-¡no importa que hayan aumentado sus poderes igual las venceremos!

Aerius dice:

-¡vámonos Aquaris no hay tiempo que perder! Si nos quedamos aquí solo perderemos el tiempo

Aerius toma una pluma que saca del lazo que sostiene su pelo lo lanza al aire y desaparece con una brisa de viento y Aquaris dice:

-¡jaja si no voy a perder el tiempo con unos insignificantes! Adiós, con un tono de burla

Aquaris se derrite y toma la forma de una charco de agua y se dirige a las alcantarillas y desaparece. Entonces Sailor Star Fighter dice:

-¡rayos, se nos escaparon!

Mientras tanto

Serena va a la tienda a presentar la renuncia ya que en 2 días mas llegaba Andrew de sus vacaciones entonces ella iba caminando por la costanera cuando ve a Darien con una chica de su misma edad con el cabello negro, ojos azules, blanca, labios rojos que se estaba riendo con Darien entonces Serena se pone roja de celos, se acerca y dice:

-¡hola Darien!, con tono de seriedad y clavándole la mirada

Entonces Darien siente la fría brisa, se da vuelta y ve serena roja de los celos, los ojos con llama y Darien le dice a la chica:

-es mejor que te marches…

La chica responde:

-¿ella es tu novia?

Darien dice:

-sí, con nerviosismo

La chica dice

-bueno mejor me voy trátala bien solo es una chiquita

Darien dice:

-si adiós

La chica:

-adiós

Serena grita:

-¡Darien!

Darien responde:

-que Serena…

-¡quien era ella dame una respuesta ahora!

-era una amiga solamente

-¡no te creo! te veías tan alegre con ella

-¡ahh… Serena no puedes desconfiar de mi!

-pero si ya no pasamos tiempo juntos y te veo con otra chica que quieres que piense

-entonces yo también me tendría que poner celoso con Eliott y Seiya no crees

-¡no eso es distinto!

-entonces por qué dices eso sobre mi

-¡no lo malinterpretes yo solo…!

-Serena eso es los que querías decir que te era infiel no sabes lo que mas me molesta de ti es tu desconfianza me voy adiós, con tono enfadado

-pero Darien… ¡Darien …!

Darien se subió a la moto y se marcho, Serena dice:

-yo solo… yo solo…, con lagrimas en los ojos se tira al piso a llorar

Justo iba pasando Eliott cuando la ve llorar . Él se acerca y le dice:

-¿¡Serena estas bien!?

Serena responde:

-no Darien se enojo conmigo, llorando

-¿pero qué paso?

-desconfié de él eso fue, con tono de tristeza y algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-pero Serena ven te voy a llevar a casa ¿ya?

-no no quiero que mis padres me vean así, ¡¿por que soy tan inmadura no lo entiendo?!

-Serena es tu forma de ser y eres una grandiosa chica siendo inmadura como tú dices, porque tú no eres inmadura, bueno solo un poco para algunas cosas, pero eso Serena es lo valioso tuyo no te aflijas por algo tonto como una pelea quizás mañana si le hablas todo haya cambiado

-si tienes razón Elliot y gracias por haberme subido el ánimo, dándole un abrazo

-vamos Serena te llevo en mi moto

-está bien

-¿y bueno para donde ibas?

-iba a dejar la renuncia a tu jefe

-vas a renunciar

-si porque en una semana más entro a clases y toda la cosa

-ah claro entiendo bueno vamos primero te voy a dejar donde el jefe y después a tu casa

-gracias por todo Eliott eres un gran amigo

Y Eliott en su mente dijo:

-yo se, lo había prometido que siempre te iba a proteger a ti y a ella

Serena y Eliott se marcharon y como dijo Eliott la fue a dejar al trabajo a entregar la renuncia y después se dirigía su casa, ahí la dejo y Serena dice:

-bueno gracias por todo Eliott al principio me caías tan mal y ahora me estás dando consejo parece que con el tiempo te he ido conociendo y queriendo como un amigo

-de nada Serena y cuando necesites algo mas solo avísame yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarte

Serena y Eliott se acercaban de apoco, Eliott le tomo la cara y le sonrió, ella se puso roja y también le sonrió. Entonces justo iba pasando Darien con un ramo de rosas para pedirle perdón a Serena cuando ve toda la escena de amistad entre Eliott y Serena, Darien se queda mirando un rato, luego se va y bota el ramo al suelo. Eliott y Serena terminan de conversar él se sube a su moto y se va cuando Serena ve que hay un ramo botado en el callejón y lo recoje.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y Serena entra a la casa deja el ramo en la mesa , se va directo a su habitación y ahí se encontraba Luna y dice:

-¡hola Serena que tal tu día!

Serena se echa a llorar en su cama y Luna le dice:

-¡estás bien!

-no Luna me siento pésimo creo que la relación entre Darien y yo no da mas

-¡¿pero porque dices eso?! si ustedes dos se aman

-es verdad Luna nuestra relación no da más , con tono de tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos

-a ver Serena que paso

Serena le cuenta todo lo que pasó a Luna y le dice:

-pero Serena también fue tu culpa

-si lo sé luna yo fui la idiota que desconfié de él como ya no nos veíamos y me lo encuentro muy feliz riéndose con una chica universitaria tan bonita

-pero Serena sabes que él te escogió a ti

-Luna pero nos enojamos en serio y después me encontré con…

Serena se tapo la boca y Luna dice:

-¿con quién serena?, con tono de seriedad

-con Eliott

-pero Serena ese chico ¿son amigos o qué?

-si somos amigos lo que pasa es que estuvimos un buen rato hablando, me apoyo y me subió el ánimo mucho, luego me fue a dejar al trabajo, luego a casa y estuvimos hablando un buen rato afuera

-si lo sé yo los vi por la ventana …, con un tono de confesión y seriedad

-entonces ¿por qué me lo preguntaste? Entonces viste a quien se le cayeron las flores

Luna quería decirle a Serena que también vió a Darien cuando le llevaba las rosas, después los vio juntos y tiro las rosas pero no quería hacerle más daño a Serena por eso mejor se quedo callada y mejor dijo:

-no no vi a nadie quizás alguien se le habrá caído en la tarde cuando tu no estabas ¿no crees?, con tono de ocultando algo

-si tienes razón

-¿Serena tú sientes algo por ese tal Eliott?

-em… no se es que lo que siento por él es algo mas fuerte pero no sé que es como si lo conociera desde mucho tiempo pero que yo me acuerde nunca tuve un amigo desde pequeña pero lo que si tengo claro es que amo demasiado a Darien y él fue , es y será el amor de mi vida eso no lo dudo

-bueno Serena ya es tarde mejor vete a dormir

-si Luna

Serena se va a dormir. Mientras tanto en casa de Darien

Darien recién llegaba a su departamento triste y dice:

-Serena, susurrando

Él se sienta en la cama toma la foto de ella y el. Y susurrando dice:

-Serena ¿por qué?, con tono de tristeza y saliéndole una lagrima

Se escucha una fuerte tormenta, los relámpagos caían y la lluvia muy fuerte Darien se levanta deja la foto en su escritorio ve por la ventana y empezó a ver la lluvia caer pensando en esa escena entre Eliott y Serena y con lagrimas en los ojos el mira la hora ve que eran 10:00 pm. Entonces de la nada se escucha que tocan la puerta Darien se dirigió abrir y dice:

-¡Serah!, con tono de sorpresa

Era la misma chica que esta con Darien cuando serena los vio. La chica cae desmayada frente a Darien. Él la toma en sus brazos cerrando la puerta se dirige a su cama ahí la pone con cuidado ella estaba toda empapada él le saca la ropa mojada y le pone una camisa y un pantalón de él y la deja que descanse

Dos horas después Serah despierta y ve que Darien estaba durmiendo en una silla al lado de ella y dice tratando de despertarlo

-Darien, Darien, con suavidad moviendo su hombro

Él se despierta y dice:

-¡Serah! Ya despertaste ¿estás bien?, con tono de preocupación

-si gracias por preocuparte ¿Y… porque tengo esta ropa?

-a lo siento si te molesto lo que pasa es que te podías enfermar toda empapada por eso te puse mi ropa seca

-no importa no me molesta y gracias Darien por todo, con una sonrisa

-de nada, con una sonrisa

-pero sabes no era necesario estar a mi lado

-aee…, poniéndose rojo

-te ves tan tierno poniéndote rojo

-bueno ¿Por qué viniste?

-por que quería saber cómo te fue con tu novia

-aa… eso bueno seguí tu consejo le fui a dejar un ramo de rosas a la casa para pedirle unas disculpas pero ahí la vi abrazando a Eliott habían una bonita escena romántica después de una rato de verlos me fui

-pero Darien… lo siento tanto y todo fue por mi culpa

-no igual nuestra relación se hubiera acabado no nos vimos casi nunca este verano y después yo me voy a estudiar al extranjero así es que…

Serah lo detuvo y dijo:

-¡¿por qué se acabo?!

-no todavía no le digo pero se que algunos de estos días se lo tendré que decir

-¡pero Darien no te des por vencido tu mismo me dijiste que Serena era el amor de tu vida!, tomándolo por los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos

-si y eso no va a cambiar nunca pero no sé si debamos seguir juntos o si no los dos sufriremos demasiado

-pero…

-mejor cambiamos de tema, con tono de tristeza

-bueno… veras que subiré ese ánimo Darien mi abuela me enseño una receta de una batido muy delicioso que levanta hasta los muertos, con una sonrisa

Darien la mira con una sonrisa ella se va a la cocina el se pone de pie y mira por la ventana con cara de tristeza y piensa en Serena

Mientras tanto

Serena ve que estaba en una dimensión rara donde jamás ella había estado y ve que al frente se encontraba Darien y dice:

-¡Darien! Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día

Ella se da cuenta que Darien se estaba alejando entonces ella empieza a seguirlo pero de la nada la tierra se empezó a separar en trozos. Ella gritaba

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Por favor escúchame!, con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero Darien no le respondía el seguía avanzando ella saltaba por los trozos de roca para poder alcanzarlo pero el cada vez estaba más lejos y ella seguía gritando

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!, con un grito y tristeza

Pero no la escuchaba hasta que ve a otro ser al lado de él y ella dice

-¡¿quién eres tú?!

El ser la mira con una mirada fría, el ser toma a Darien lo apuñala y desaparece y ella grita:

-¡nooooo! ¡Darien!

Ella va corriendo donde Darien para tratar de salvarlo ella lo toma y le dice:

-¡Darien resiste te voy a sacar de aquí! ¡ no te preocupes!

Él le responde con tono de dolor

-no Serena no te preocupes mas por mi ya es tarde

Serena dice:

-¡nooo! ¡Aún no es tarde te puedo salvar aún se puede!

-no Serena ya es tarde, con tono de dolor

-¿Por qué? ¡¿porque lo hiciste!? ¡ por que!

-por ti Serena por que te amo

Cayendo muerto y Serena dice:

-¡nooo!, con un grito de dolor

Entonces de la nada se escucha:

-¡no debes estar junto a Darien Chiba!

Serena se calma y empieza a mirar a su alrededor y dice

-¡¿quien eres y que quieres?!

De nuevo se escucho:

-¡no debes estar junto a Darien Chiba!

Serena despierta agitada y corre donde se encontraba la foto de Darien y ella juntos, y dice

-¿por que siempre nos tratan de separar?... ¿a caso nuestro destino no es estar juntos?

Serna vuelve a su cama y se duerme

Al otro día serena se levanta muy temprano se viste rápido y sale corriendo de la casa y la mamá le pregunta a donde va y ella le dice a la casa de Darien, la mamá dice:

-llévale esto a Darien

Serena pregunta

-¿y que es?

La mamá responde

-son unos dulces caseros que hice ayer dáselos por favor, con una sonrisa

Serena dice:

-si mamá, con una sonrisa

-ahh… se me había olvidado invítalo a cenar para que tu padre lo pueda conocer hare una cena formal si Serena, guiñándole el ojo

-claro mamá, con una sonrisa

Serena sale de su casa y en su mente dice:

-le voy a pedir perdón a darien por todo, y voy hablar con el sobre el sueño así los dos juntos resolveremos el problema si así lo daré estos dulces y lo invitare a cenar si, con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Darien

Darien se levanta y ve la mesa toda decorada y llena de comida él se sorprende y dice:

-¡Serah!, llamándola

Ella responde:

-ya despertaste que bueno te prepare un rico desayuno para que subas el ánimo, con una sonrisa

-en serio hispiste todo esto, con cara de sorprendido

-si claro, con una sonrisa

Él la abraza y como el piso estaba medio resbaloso Darien se cae encima de Serah y los dos en el piso se quedan mirando y se ríen a carcajadas.

Cuando de la nada se escucha que estaban abriendo la puerta. La puerta se empezaba abrir de apoco y luego se abrió inmediatamente y se ve a…

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por que...?

Pero, incluso así, por que...?


	11. Chapter 11

"Sailor moon"

Opening: (kiraki de Jessica Toledo)

Mis ojos brillan como joyas son  
mi cuerpo se viste de magia y luz  
la vida me brinda una oportunidad  
de que mis sueños sean una realidad

La acción de comienzo hoy,  
nuestros enemigos saldrán a la luz  
voy a sonreír así podrán sentir  
el poder de mi rayo de amor

Una Sailor seré con resplandor  
de mil diamantes  
Al amanecer nace una guardiana  
una Sailor dará la protección  
con su luz estelar

El poder de transformación  
resplandece dentro de mi  
es la Sailor Guerrera Lunar  
una chica auténtica

Capitulo 11

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Darien

Darien se levanta, ve la mesa toda decorada y llena de comida, él se sorprende y dice:

-¡Serah!, llamándola

Ella responde:

-ya despertaste que bueno te prepare un rico desayuno para que subas el ánimo, dijo ella con una sonrisa

-en serio hiciste todo esto, dijo con cara de sorprendido

-si claro-respondió aun sonriendo

Él la abraza y como el piso estaba medio resbaloso Darien se cae encima de Serah y los dos en el piso se quedan mirando y se ríen a carcajadas.

Cuando de la nada se escucha que estaban abriendo la puerta. La puerta se empezaba abrir poco a poco, luego se abrió inmediatamente y se ve a Serena botando las cosas que traía al piso por la impresión. Darien y Serah se levantaron, Serah dijo:

-es mejor que me vaya Darien …

Darien contesta:

-¡no! Serah no te vayas solo ve a la cocina

Serah dice:

-seguro

-si

-bueno me voy a la cocina

Serena estaba parada frente a ellos con lagrimas en los ojos y sonrojada cuando Serah se fue ella dijo:

-Darien ¿por qué? …dijo con tono de tristeza

-Serena entiende no es lo que tú crees- tratando de calmarla

-con lo que vi me queda más que claro, no tienes por que mentirme para no hacerme sentir mal

- no es eso tu estás viendo cosas que no son y además nosotros no estábamos muy bien Serena

-no te excuses, yo jamás te seria infiel

-me estás diciendo infiel- dijo con tono de sorpresa

-si Darien te dijo eso infiel

-nunca pensé que desconfiaras de mi – dijo con tono de decepción

-si, por que tú me dabas razones !¿no lo entiendes?!- dijo llorando

-yo jamás te di razones

-nunca pasábamos tiempo juntos ya no me mirabas ni me abrazabas y besabas como antes

-pero si tu estabas todo el tiempo con ese tal Eliott como querias…

-no te excuses Darien, dime tu la amas a ella

-no te responderé esa pregunta – dijo con tono de estar dolido por dentro

-ah es porque entonces de verdad la amas

Darien solo se quedo mirándola y ella dijo:

-Bueno entonces Darien quédate con ella, yo venia a decirte que quiero terminar contigo por que…por que yo ya… !no te amo Darien! ¡No te amo! – dijo con tono de tristeza y saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos

Serena salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y luego la cerro. Ella se fue al ascensor y se apoyo en la muralla que había allí, mirando al techo y dijo:

-adiós para siempre Darien – dijo mientras caía al piso, rompiendo en llanto

Mientras tanto Darien estaba llorando y de la rabia bota un florero, cae al piso y grita:

-¡por que!- con tono de dolor

Se acercó Serah, lo toma de un hombro y lo abraza

Mientras tanto Seiya iba caminando por el parque cuando choca con alguien y le dice:

-lo siento… ¿Áyame?- con tono de sorprendido

Áyame responde:

-Seiya que alegría verte- dijo con una sonrisa

-igual me alegra verte

-y… ¿que haces por estos lados?

-solo paseaba para respirar aire-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ahh que bueno…

-y ¿tú que haces?

-no estoy yendo hacia mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa

-oye ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas estar en la ciudad? – dijo él con un tono de curiosidad

-no lo se depende el tiempo que me tome mi misión…- dijo tapándose la boca

-dijiste ¿misión? …

-aaa ehhh… no escuchaste mal dije emmm

Cuando de la nada se escucha:

-¡Áyame!

Seiya y Áyame se voltean a ver y a lo lejos se ve una chica que movía sus manos mientras llamaba a Áyame, Seiya le pregunta

-¿Quién es?

-aaa me tengo que ir Seiya-le dijo con un tono de preocupación

-pero…

-hasta pronto Seiya- se despidió con una sonrisa

Áyame va corriendo donde la chica y se marchan, Seiya se queda mirando hasta que se fueron, él se da la media vuelta y se marcha

Pasaron las horas ya eran la 21:00 cuando al fin llega Serena a casa, entonces su padre le dice:

-¡estas son horas de llegar jovencita!- le dijo retándola

Serena le responde con tono de tristeza:

-lo siento papá- y luego se va hacia su habitación

El padre de Serena iba a decir algo, pero la madre intervino tomándole el hombro y con un gesto le insinúa que no lo haga, entonces, no dijo nada y la miro con lastima

Serena llaga a su habitación abre la puerta ahí estaba Luna, y le dice:

-¿Qué tal tu día Serena?

Serena corre y se lanza a la cama a llorar, Luna se queda mirándola con lastima y le dice:

-¿Qué paso Serena?- le dijo con voz de lástima

-nada…- le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Serena como puede ser nada, mírate como estas toda destruida por dentro, puedo apostar que fue algo relacionado con Darien, no es cierto

- es que terminamos Luna, eso fue- le dijo con tono de tristeza

-ah ya veo ¿y qué paso?- dijo con tono de curiosidad

-lo pille justo en el momento más indicado cuando me estaba siendo infiel

-¡¿pero como Serena?!- le dijo con tono de preocupación

-estaba ahí justo ahí Luna, abrazado junto a ella en el piso a punto de besarla- dijo con tono de tristeza

-no creo Serena el jamás te seria infiel, él te ama

-lo sé por eso mismo lo enfrente y le pregunte que estaba haciendo y me dijo que no pensara mal que no era eso

-¿entonces Serena?

-empezamos a discutir y le pregunte si la amaba, se quedo callado nunca me respondió, entonces yo termine con él y le dije que no lo amaba, y salí corriendo de su departamento

-pero Serena como le dijiste esa mentira

-ya no es mentira Luna yo lo amaba, pero ya no-le dijo con tono de seguridad

-¿segura Serena?

-si estoy segura, ahora yo voy a hacer mi propia vida sin Darien- confirmó mientras se quitaba el anillo y lo guardaba en una cajita

-¿y Serena a que ibas al departamento de Darien?

Serena se queda pensando si decirle a Luna su sueño o no y dijo:

-acaso no podía ir a la casa de mi ex novio-respondió con un tono nervioso

-no, claro que puedes ir yo solo me preguntaba…

Serena la interrumpió y dijo:

-aaa… mejor acuéstate ya es tarde yo me voy a dormir adiós

Serena se acuesta y Luna la queda mirando con lástima y en su mente dice:

-pobre Serena por que no pueden ser felices tu y Darien, acaso sus destinos no eran estar juntos

Mientras Luna la observaba Serena estaba de espalda despierta mirando por la ventana y en su mente se dice:

-adiós mi querido Darien – pensaba mientras una lágrima corría por su cara

1 mes después

-¡Aquaris! ¡Aerius!

Aquaris dice:

-si mi Reina- decía mientras hacia una reverencia

Aerius dice:

-Si mi Reina- decía con tono de sarcasmo

Aquaris dice:

-no le hables así a la Reina- le decía a Aerius con tono de rabia

La Reina Blanca dice:

-¡ya basta!, ahora díganme sobre la misión que tienen ¿han encontrado la identidad de las Sailor Scouts?

Aquaris responde:

-no mi Reina

La reina blanca dice:

-como es posible que que ninguna de las dos pudieron en todo este tiempo encontrar la identidad de esas Sailor Scouts– les decía con tono de molestia

Aquaris dice:

-majestad denos un poco más de tiempo y vera la identidad de esas Sailor

La Reina Blanca dice:

-y tu Aerius no vas a decir nada, tu sabes que te conviene encontrar luego la identidad de esas Sailor lo sabes muy bien – le decía con tono burla

Aerius la mira con cara de odio pero no le dice nada

La Reina Blanca dice:

-bueno tendremos que cambiar de planes yo se donde se encuentran esas Sailor y les diré mi plan…

Al día siguiente Serena estaba con las chicas en el almuerzo. Ella estaba muy triste y las chicas trataban de animarla

-¡vamos animo! Serena- dice Lita con una sonrisa –no te puedes pasar todo el tiempo así de triste

Serena dice:

-como no voy a estar triste si ha pasado un mes desde que terminamos y la última vez que lo vi estaba en un café con esa chica – respondía con tono de tristeza y nostalgia

una voz interviene y dice:

-¡hola bombón!

Serena se da vuelta y ve que es Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, se acercaron y dijeronmientras sonreían:

-¡hola chicas!

Las chicas respondieron igualmente:

-¡hola chicos!

Serena dijo con un tono desanimado:

-hola chicos…-

-pero Serena que te pasa arriba ese ánimo-decía con una sonrisa y golpeando su espalda

Las chicas con señas trataban de que Seiya se callara y no le dijera nada a Serena, Seiya lo comprendió y dijo:

-bueno chicas veníamos a invitarlas a nuestro concierto y a la fiesta después de el

Mina dice;

-y ¿por que una fiesta? ... ¿que celebran?

Yaten responde:

-la fiesta es para celebrar el regreso de los ThreeLights

Taiki interviene y dice:

-por eso las venimos a invitar que mejor que estén nuestras amigas con nosotros

Amy dice:

-gracias por el gesto, pero no puedo tengo que estudiar

Seiya dice:

-vamos Amy deja por esta noche el estudio y ve a divertirte en el concierto y después en la fiesta

Taiki interviene y dice:

-bueno Amy se que son importante los estudios, y se que eres una chica de buenas calificaciones. Por que no te das solo por hoy un descanso y vas, yo estaría feliz que fueras

Ami dijo con su cara ruborizada

-esta bien iré pero solo por ustedes

Seiya pregunta:

-y tu Serena ¿vas?

Serena dice:

-no lo se no tengo animo

Seiya dice:

Vamos Serena si vas quizás te sientas mejor

Serena dice:

-sabes tiene razón voy a ir- decía mientras se paraba y con un tono animado

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Serena. Pero de la nada se escucha la campana para entrar a clases, entonces se dirigieron a sus salas cada uno

Serena se sentó delante de Seiya como siempre entonces llega la maestra y dice:

-niños hoy tendrán nuevas compañeras

Todos empezaron a murmurar y hablar entre ellos

La maestra dice:

-pasen chicas no sean tímidas

Las dos chicas entraron, Seiya estaba de espaldas hablando con Yaten cuando se da vuelta y mira a las chicas , se quedo impresionado

La maestra dice:

-bueno niños ella se llama Zoe y ella se llama Áyame- apuntándolas a cada una

La maestra siguió hablando pero Seiya parecía hipnotizado por áyame se quedaron mirando todo el tiempo hasta que la maestra dijo:

-¡Seiya!

Seiya se asusto y dijo:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

Todos los de la clases se rieron incluida Áyame quien lo miraba con una sonrisa entonces la maestra dijo:

-bueno Zoe, Áyame siéntense donde quieran

Las chicas se sentaron atrás y Seiya no despegaba la mirada de Áyame entonces la maestra dijo:

-¡Seiya! La clase esta aquí adelante, dese vuelta

Seiya le sonrió y se dio vuelta

Sonó la campana para salir de clases y todos se fueron. Seiya se acerco a Áyame y le dijo:

-¡hola! Áyame

Áyame responde:

-¡hola Seiya!

Seiya dice:

-nunca me imagine que ibas a estudiar aquí en esta preparatoria

-si yo tampoco me imagine que tu estudiabas aquí- decía con una sonrisa tierna

-oye yo te quería invitar a… a…-trataba de decir él con un tono nervioso y con la cara ruborizada

-a donde me quieres invitar

-a… mi concierto de los ThreeLights y después a la fiesta

En ese instante toman de la mano a áyame y le dicen

-vámonos

Y se la llevan, ella áyame le dice:

-¡está bien voy a ir!-decía con un grito mientras se la estaban llevando

Seiya salió de la sala y le grito:

-¡te esperaré!

Seiya se puso contento y con un gesto con la mano dijo:

-¡bien!

Desde atrás aparecen Yaten y Taiki

-ese es nuestro Seiya- decía Yaten burlándose golpeándolo con una palmada en la espalda

Seiya dice mientras se ponía colorado:

-ya no molestes solo es una amiga

Yaten dice con tono burlesco mientras reía :

-No sabía que ahora a la chica que te gusta se le llaman amigas

Seiya dice enojado:

-ya para solo somos amigos y no me gusta ya-

Taiki interviene y dice:

-¿y qué paso con tus sentimientos a Serena?

Seiya dice:

-no, esos sentimientos si están pero solo como amigos, yo se que el corazón de Serena está ocupado y solo le pertenece a una sola persona y esa es…

Mientras tanto Darien estaba en su habitación mirando la foto de Serena y él cuando de la nada se escucha:

-tú a pesar de todo la sigues amando ¿verdad?

Darien se da la vuelta y ve que era Serah y dice con tristeza:

-si ella es el amor de mi vida, y creo que jamás la podre olvidar

Sareh dice:

-te dolieron muchos sus palabras Darien?

Darien dice:

¿Cómo no me iban a doler si…

Sareh interviene y dice:

-¿pero qué piensas hacer ahora?

Darien dice decidido pero triste:

-lo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás, me voy de Japón-

Continuara…

Ending : (still alone de ayumi hamasaki)

¿Adónde caminas?  
¿Que estas mirando ahora?  
¿Sigues persiguiendo ese sueño  
que una vez me contaste?

Amo tu cara, que pareciera  
Decir el futuro.

Por ti, para proteger ese sueño,  
No pude estar contigo.

Cuando te paras ahí y miras el escenario,  
¿Con cuanta hacia y  
Confusión tienes que batallar?

He aprendido un montón  
Desde que estoy sola.

Cuando no dejaste de soltar  
Mi Mano, me sentí como si  
Pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando caminamos a lo largo  
Del mismo sendero,  
Creo sin ninguna duda.

Pero, incluso así, por qué...?

Pero, incluso así, por qué...?


End file.
